The Stars Burn Bright For Us
by LoverBoyWonder
Summary: XM:FC AU. Welcome the the Futureverse, where they're not mutants, they're aliens- and mankind is at war with the galaxy. Charles, an ambassador, is putting together a flight crew for his diplomatic job on another planet. Rated K for now. Mild slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Part one of my new XM:FC AU, the Futureverse. Hope you like it...I'll try to post quickly!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Shaw scowled at the assorted men lined up in front of him. "Now listen up, you maggots," he sneered, "You may be perfect little upper-class boys, but I am a general, and war is upon us. The battlefield needs men. Not boys. So I will tell you once: choose a crew wisely. Possession of anything less than the perfect crew will not achieve victory. It will only succeed in getting you killed." Many of the lined-up men nodded fiercely in agreement with the young, tan general; some of the men stared out of the window behind Shaw, staring at the vacuum of space and stars; a few looked terrified. Charles looked back at Shaw evenly, meeting the man's eyes and listening attentively. Shaw ignored them all and continued talking.<p>

"Alright," he said, leveling a finger at them. "We'll let you talk to the recruits. Remember to choose wisely," he snickered darkly. Charles Xavier was relatively new to all of this; the warfront, the battlefields, the angry generals. He wasn't a fighter, anyway; he was an ambassador trying to gain for the human race what everyone wanted: peace. _Some people seem to _enjoy_ the war,_ he observed dryly as he glanced at Shaw's animated features. Then again, the humans had been at war with half of the known universe for as long as anyone could remember. The aliens didn't like when the humans landed on their planets and started divvying up the land, or started businesses, or made unfair agreements with the leaders of other planets.

_Anyway,_ Charles reflected, _using a little bit of diplomatic skill will hopefully be enough to get us out of this current crisis._ The humans on the terraformed planet Sigma-Delta IV had been looking into making an agreement with the neighboring planet Galstir for more land; the humans were reproducing at a rate that would have them overpopulated within a few short years. However, Galstir's people had been less than enthusiastic about hearing the plethora of rumors about the human race. So the humans prepared for another bloody battle, another show of force; and Charles had put forth his résumé which consisted of consulting jobs, thank you very much, and the government had seen his recommendations and asked him to go into Galstir to try to alleviate the pressures. With any luck, Charles would be able to show them that the humans meant no harm and that sharing the land would be beneficial to everyone involved.

There was the matter of actually getting to Galstir, though, and that's why Charles was here listening to Shaw put them down. The army would allow government officials to fly, but if you wanted to pick and choose your own group from among the recruits, there were certain channels that had to be passed through and things like safety lectures that had to be attended. Charles was looking forward to choosing his crew; he knew that since there was a war on, after all, it was safer to form a group of people who all trusted one another and stick together. That way, if there was any danger, they would all work together and hopefully have a better chance of survival. Space was dangerous, and there was never any knowing when enemy alien forces might attack.

As Shaw finished talking and had placed his hands on his hips, looking pleased with himself, he spoke to a nearby guard who used his comm device to call another guard, who opened the door to the room that the recruits were gathered in. Charles had never done this before, but he was determined to put together a good, solid crew. He tugged on the hems of his shirt, straightened his cuffs, and entered the room, one man amongst the various others putting together flight crews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really having fun with this! It'll get really exciting soon, for now I'm just doing introductions...but thanks for all the faves/subscriptions!**

**Shoutout to _Marluciel_: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!**

**Keep it up, guys!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Charles sighed. Finding people willing to back him, admittedly a small, weak-looking man, was much harder than he had imagined. Crews wanted strong, tough captains, not frail bookish men with soft smiles. He sat down at an empty table, rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair ruefully. <em>Perhaps I should consider bodybuilding<em>, he thought to himself with an ironic smile. _If I look strong then they'll want me to lead them._

His thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by two young-looking recruits who approached him carefully. "Hello," Charles said, eyeing them up as he gave them a grin. "Are you looking for a crew?" the smaller of the two asked. He had unruly red hair and was small and scrappy-looking, though he had an expression full of steel that betrayed his hidden strength. "We're applying," the other one added, his voice deep. He was even more bookish than Charles; he had dark hair and glasses. "Your names?" Charles asked them. "Sean," said the small one. "Hank," said the one with the glasses. "And we can get you a third guy. Alex," Hank called over his shoulder, and a slim blonde walked over. "Hi," Alex said to Charles, "Are you hiring us?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," Charles said, and he wasn't. He really didn't know what he was looking for. "Do you have any specialties that might be useful?" "Well, I'm the best pilot around," Sean said seriously, "and Hank here's a great engineer. Plus Alex is one of the greatest shots I've ever seen. He can hit any target from any angle." Charles looked unsure, but no one else he spoke to wanted to be on his crew, and besides…

"I'm a diplomat," he told them. "So fighting skills aren't necessary; they're more of a precaution, really. But I'd like to hire you." The three boys nodded and handed him a sheaf of papers with additional information printed on them, and Charles perused them for a moment as the boys stood stock-still in front of him. "Alright," Charles said suddenly, "I've decided. You're hired." The boys dropped their serious faces for a moment and high fived each other, whooping. Shaw, hearing the commotion, locked eyes with a guard, who approached the table where Charles was sitting.

"Are these three maggots bothering you, sir?" the guard asked Charles. "Excuse me?" Charles looked confused. "These vermin," the guard said flippantly, "Do you need me to get rid of them for you?" Sean snarled, but Charles' expression had gone from confused to surprised. "Actually, they're my new crew," he informed the guard, "So that won't be necessary, but thank you." The guard's eyes widened and he snorted. "You're hiring these worms? That's a joke!" Charles frowned. "I don't see what's wrong with it," he said. Sean, Alex, and Hank shared a glance. "Uh-" Hank began, but the guard cut him off with a slap. "Shut up," he snarled, and then turned back to Charles. "You really don't know," he said in amazement.

"Know what?" Charles asked, growing more weary of the guard's antics by the second. The guard looked around, and then leaned in to whisper to Charles. "These recruits, they're crap," he said conspiratorially. "They're not, you know, _pure._ They're all children of interplanetary marriages. Their parents are aliens! No one will hire them, and for good cause, too." Charles leaned back, having heard enough. "Thank you," he said to the guard. "But I will choose my own crew." The guard eyed him critically, shaking his head. "You're almost as bad as _them_," he spat before walking away.

Charles sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked at the three boys apologetically. "Some people have no respect," he murmured. The three boys were stunned. "Why…why did you stand up for us?" Alex asked, amazed. "Because I do have respect," Charles said simply. "Why should I judge you because of who your parents are?" Hank and Sean looked happy, but confused. Alex leaned in. "Do you mean it?" he asked Charles.

"Of course," Charles assured them. "Besides, if we're to be a trusting crew, then we should have no secrets from each other. I have no reservations in telling you: I am also of mixed heritage. My mother was from the fifth quadrant of the planet Sphirox, at the very edge of the galaxy." His eyes took on a fondness as he remembered, and then he looked at the boys again. They stared at him, amazed. "Perhaps one day, humans and aliens can live in peace and harmony," Charles said softly.

The boys nodded fervently, smiling at each other.

"Welcome aboard," Charles told them with a grin as he shook each of their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Introductions continue...I'm hoping this isn't incredibly OOC. Thanks again for the support!**

**Thanks for the reviews, _Bramblerose4_: Well, the idea was just to have them be alien instead of human...but we'll see what happens ;)**

**Keep it up, guys!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"So <em>this<em> is a government ship," Charles observed. "Impressive." "Yeah, it's alright," Hank said with a shrug. "Been on nicer." "Nicer than this?" Charles was awestruck. "Sure," Hank grinned. "This is pretty standard. The chassis is pretty outdated, actually. But if I fix her up real nice, we'll get places. These babies can give even the smaller ships like the Lightning Bug-" he pointed out a porthole to another ship- "a real run for their money." Alex nodded in agreement. "And the weaponry is pretty advanced, actually. But again, if we let Hank here work his magic, no ship in the 'verse will be able to match us." "Great," Charles looked pleased. "And Sean, you say you're a pilot?" "Yes sir, Captain," Sean grinned. "The best there is. So how many ships have you flown?"

Charles stared. "Excuse me?" Sean frowned. "How many ships have you flown, how much experience do you have?" "Uh…none," Charles confessed. "I've never flown a ship before." Sean looked at Hank, and then sighed in frustration. "I need a co-pilot for this ship; the controls are built for two people," he explained. "I could try to fly it myself, but I don't think we'd get very far." "Ah." Charles looked guilty. Hank began, "Well, we could-"

A loud crash from the corridor brought the conversation to a standstill. "Hold on," Charles said to the three crew members as he moved towards the noise. "Hello?"

There was no response.

Charles walked out of the cockpit and began looking around. A few metal boxes, filled with supplies, had fallen over. _Something- or someone- must have knocked them over_, Charles realized, _they were too neatly stacked to have simply fallen on their own_. "Hello?" he repeated, sounding braver than he felt. No one appeared, and he began to feel rather silly. He considered returning to the cockpit when he heard it: a sharp inhale coming from behind another stack of boxes.

Charles crept silently up to the stack, hearing the ragged breaths more clearly as he drew closer. Finally, close enough to touch the boxes, he darted around and looked behind the crate. "Ah! Hello!" The man sitting- hiding- there jumped, nearly smacking his head on an overhead beam with a hiss of breath. He tried to run for it, but Charles grabbed his wrist. "Wait! I won't hurt you," he continued more softly. The man looked scared, like a deer caught in the headlights; or, at least, he would have, if Charles had known what headlights were, let alone ever seen a deer.

"I'm Charles," he prompted, "Charles Xavier. What are you doing here?" "Ah," the man cleared his throat, "I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I'll be going-" He had a strange sort of accent, one Charles had never heard before. He was handsome, well-groomed, and dressed in dark clothes; _made of some sort of foreign animal skin, perhaps_, Charles thought. "It's alright," Charles said. "Why were you hiding?" "I need to- take care of something- I'm…I'm part-alien," the man said uncertainly. Charles looked at him, as if trying to read the ulterior motives in his mind.

"Do you know anything about ships?" he asked the man suddenly. The man was taken aback. "Sure," he said flippantly, "I've been flying since I was fifteen." Charles immediately began grinning. "Great," he said, "Want to be our co-pilot?" "Wh- what?" "We need another pilot, to fly the ship," Charles explained. "Uh, okay. Sure," the man agreed, suspicious. "Groovy," Charles said reflexively- it was an expression he had read once, in a history book, and he never missed the opportunity to use it. "I'm mixed too," Charles said gently and held his hand out in welcome. "And I'm a diplomat. You won't have to be a stowaway any longer." The man looked unsure, but took the proffered hand and shook it.

"I'm Erik," the man said, smile vicious "Erik Lehnsherr."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. I was out all day and didn't have time to write...! But I'll try to update rather quickly whenever possible. Thanks for the lovely outpouring of attention for this fic! And go read my newest Charles/Erik fluffy marriage fic in honor of marriage equality in NY!**

**_Bramblerose4_: How can you have an X-Men fic without Erik? I mean, seriously XD And thank you for the lovely advice, I'll bear it in mind^^**

**_Marluciel_: Well, my computer is having issues with replying to reviews and such, so I've resorted to shoutouts; have another! Lol, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story~!**

**Alright, keep reading!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Sean looked at Erik, eyes narrowed. "I don't like it," he said finally, "but if you're willing to work together, then I guess I'll manage." Erik shrugged, uncaring of his new co-pilot's opinion. "Sure," he said with a cold flip of his shoulder. Meanwhile, Hank and Alex were somehow having a heated discussion without using any sort of verbal communications; it was mostly eyebrow-raises and headshakes. Charles looked from Sean to Erik, and cleared his throat. "Erik is the best option we have," he stated. "At this point, we really just need a complete crew." "We don't know anything about him!" Hank shot a glare in Erik's direction, and Erik matched his scowl.<p>

"You're too trusting," Hank accused Charles, "He's just a stupid stowaway." Charles opened his mouth to protest, but Erik stood up.

"He's right," Erik said, meeting everyone's eyes. "Why should you trust me? You don't even know me." Charles raised a finger, but Erik kept talking. "Truth is, you need me. You can't fly without me. I'm your last option. And you know what? I've been discriminated against all my life, because my mother was an alien. Just like your mothers, your fathers. But he," Erik pointed to Charles violently, "hired you, and he hired me. And I'm here- you're here- to show the humans that we are every bit as good as they are. We're _better_."

A moment's silence followed his speech, and Erik looked around the cockpit, pleased with himself. Charles coughed delicately and added, "He's right- we can be the better men. We're doing this for peace. We can complete our goals, and show everyone that background doesn't matter; it's who you are now." His eyes shone as he spoke with passion. "Come on, everyone. I have complete faith in your abilities. And as for Erik, well, I'm not quite sure why…but I trust him implicitly. And I'm the captain, so he's staying." Erik nodded shortly.

"Our dreams are achievable," Charles continued. "Let's do this. Sean, Erik; if you will."

"Come on," Sean said, turning to Erik. "Let's take her on a test run."

Erik smiled grimly. "Everybody hold on tight."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the short delay! I'm going to -try- to post a new chapter each day, which might be difficult depending on what I'm doing...please just bear with me and I'll do my best /**

**_Bramblerose4_, thank you so, so much for your continual support for this story. I just can't thank you enough and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! ^_^**

**_Aelimir_, I'm glad you like it too and thanks for the kind review :D**

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story; it might pan out like the movie, it might not. I'm going to keep writing and see what happens! I'm having lots of fun with this^^ And I'm planning on seeing First Class again this week...so excited~!**

**Okay, keep on faving/subscribing/REVIEWING! Thanks, guys C:**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Later that night- well, according to ship clocks- Sean assured Erik that he would be fine to pilot by himself for a few hours in order to let the other man get a decent rest. Erik flipped on his autopilot, unbuckled his safety belt, and left the cockpit yawning. He nodded to Hank, who was working on some wires in the corridor. Hank just sort of squinted back, still uncomfortable with Lehnsherr. Erik gave a mental shrug and kept heading down the hall. Alex was nowhere to be found- he was probably taking a weapons inventory, or something. And-<p>

Erik stopped. Charles was sitting on the ground in front of his room, obviously asleep. Erik rolled his eyes and dropped into a crouch, shaking the other man's shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Captain. Charles. Wake up." He tapped Charles' cheek, and the sleeping man woke with a start. "Oh! Erik!" Charles blushed. "Ah! Um, sorry about that," Charles apologized. Erik raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to speak with you," Charles said with a smile, "I thought you would be finished sooner."

Erik studied him for a moment, head cocked to one side, and then nodded. "Okay. Come in." He opened the door of his room as Charles stood up and dusted off the front of his pants. Charles entered with a murmured "Thanks," and once inside, they took seats on opposite sides of a small table.

"I stated before that I trust you," Charles spoke softly into the pregnant silence at the table, "but I still would like to know what you were doing on the ship. I think I deserve that." Erik stared straight ahead menacingly, a nerve jumping in his neck, and then he looked down, defeated, with a sigh.

"My mother," Erik began, voice rough. "She was- she was a good woman. But she was-" he fell silent. "Alien," Charles supplied, lips barely parting to speak the word in a whisper. Erik nodded. "Yes," he continued, stronger now. "From some little old war-torn planet. My father was a soldier. But when he met her, he started to believe that there could be peace. But then Shaw started rounding up all the- the non-humans-" he broke off for a moment.

"And?" Charles prodded gently.

"Shaw murdered her."

"How do you know?" Charles asked, eyes shining and wet.

"I was there," Erik said bitterly.

Charles nodded gravely, motioning for the other man to continue.

"He killed my mother and then went after my father, who was still in the army. Shaw couldn't kill him outright, but he made my father's life a living hell until my father eventually took on a suicide mission and died." Throughout the telling of the whole story, Erik sat ramrod-straight but spat his words out with venom, directing all of his hatred at Sebastian Shaw. The only indication of Erik's anger, though, other than his acerbic tone, was the subtle but telltale way his knuckles whitened as he laced his fingers together.

Charles could not compare, his petty troubles paled in comparison to those of this man who had lost everything. He placed one hand briefly onto Erik's, covering them for a split second, and breathed out gently, unable to think of the appropriate statement to make. _I'm sorry, _he wanted to say, but Erik quite obviously did not need sympathy.

Erik stirred moodily in his seat. "I thought if I snuck on board, you'd lead me to Shaw and I could kill him," he said hoarsely.

Charles shook his head.

"It will not bring you peace," Charles told him. "Erik, listen to me. _Revenge_ _will not bring you peace_."

"How could you know that?" Erik spat, furious in an instant. "You don't know anything about me! You barely know who I am!"

"My friend," Charles said seriously, "I do not need to."

Erik scoffed. "Ha."

"Erik," Charles' voice dropped lower. "I am like you. My mother was also…not human. But I have worked for the majority of my life towards proving to people like Shaw that you don't _have_ to be in order to count." He stood up delicately from the table. "Good night, Erik."

As Charles was leaving the room, he heard a whispered statement from Erik that made his blood run cold.

"_Peace was never an option_."

Charles retired to his room and sat staring out the porthole for many minutes, letting his mind wander, observing the stars and the galaxies as they drifted by and made light-years look like they were only a fingertip away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for all the new faves/subscriptions!**

**_Bramblerose4_: Thank you thank you thank youuuuu :D It's really gratifying for me to know that you enjoy this so much ^/^ I promise I won't lose interest, this is incredibly fun to write!**

**Keep it up guys! Reviews are love!**

**On with the story!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Charles yawned conspicuously as he entered the room serving as a canteen of sorts. Hank was eating a bowl of soggy cereal, and he looked up as Charles walked in. "Morning, Captain," Hank said cheerfully. "Morning, Engineer McCoy," Charles grinned back.<p>

"Long night?" Hank asked sympathetically. "Mm," Charles answered noncommittally as he buttered some toast, "I couldn't sleep." "I hear ya," Hank nodded, "Damn engines kept me up all night."

"Something wrong?" Charles asked mildly.

"Nah. Just some easy fixes I had been meaning to do but never got around to, you know the sort. Couldn't get a wink of sleep until the girls were fixed," Hank said, stroking a wall fondly. Charles laughed loudly as Erik walked over.

"Good morning, Charles," Erik said as he sat, bagel in hand, and then he turned with a "Morning" evenly to Hank. Hank, attempting to not choke on his breakfast, waved a hello as he ducked under the table, coughing into his napkin. Erik raised an eyebrow at the engineer but said nothing. Charles cleared his throat.

"Sean is on duty?" he asked the pilot, who nodded in reply. "He ate earlier," Erik explained, "I'm on break. I think Alex is helping him get the weapons systems in order up in the cockpit." Hank sat bolt upright. "Alex is working the systems?"

"Uh, I think so," Erik replied uncertainly.

"That's serious news! I have to go," Hank said urgently, "There's no telling what sort of havoc Alex will wreak on the computers!" He gathered his belongings and left the table, dashing out of the room in the direction of the cockpit.

Charles sighed at Hank's retreating back. "I hope nothing happens, for my sake- I'm not quite sure what the military will do to me if I trash their ship," he said jokingly. "I wouldn't want to find out," Erik said seriously. Charles smiled lightly. "You need to relax, my friend." Erik grunted in reply.

Charles hesitated, and then placed his hand on Erik's once again. "Thank you for telling me," he said finally, "last night. It means a lot." Erik shrugged. "I don't tell just anyone," he said shortly. "I hope I'm not mistaken." "You can trust me," Charles tried to reassure him with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Erik said, and Charles could tell that he was completely sincere. "It- it doesn't come very easily to me, trust."

"Yes, I can imagine," Charles murmured.

"Thank you," Erik said haltingly, "for listening. But I have to go; I have to kill Shaw. Just- just drop me off somewhere."

"We need you," Charles said. "The others are- warming up to you, I think. I'm rather afraid that I did almost the moment I saw you."

"You don't need me," Erik shook his head. "You'll be fine on your own. I'm not cut out for- for peaceful missions."

"If you won't stay for us, then stay for me, my friend," Charles played his final hand with a soft voice in the empty canteen.

Erik remained silent, but walked over to the porthole and looked out at the inky blackness, hands laced behind his back.

"Charles," he began, turning to look at the other man.

Charles' heart seemed to have taken up temporary residence in his throat.

Suddenly, the two men were thrown to the floor as the ship was jolted by a loud blast.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Yay! And I've gotten a whole slew of new subscribers- welcome welcome! Glad to see ya! I wish I could talk to you somehow and find out what you think...oh! I can! You can leave me reviews! Youldn't that be smashing (hint, hint)? **

**Thanks always _Bramblerose4_, and thanks also to _Kageriah_ for the reviews!**

**The plot thickens, guys! I'm not sure how long this story will end up being, so...just keep reading! Thanks!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Sean, what's going on?" Erik roared as he tore through the ship and entered the cockpit. "Enemy fire out of nowhere!" the boy yelled frantically, "We were alone, and then all of a sudden this ship appeared, opening fire! It looks like a souped-up civilian ship…they didn't open any communication lines or hail us-" The ship rocked again with another blast. "I don't know!" Sean finished, turning in his seat. Erik began buckling himself into the other seat, swearing.<p>

"Ship status?" Charles shouted over the clamor. "Shields holding at seventy-five percent," Alex reported from the weapons helm. "Should I give 'em a taste of their own medicine, Cap?" "No, wait," Charles instructed, "Let's see if they'll talk. Open a frequency." Alex complied and Charles moved to stand before the viewing screen.

He was face-to-face with a frightened looking man.

"Hello," Charles said. "You've fired at my ship- I think you'll find we have clearance in this quadrant and have no quarrel with you. Please desist."

The man's face took on a hard edge. "In your dreams, _freaks_."

Sean's face fell. Erik's and Alex's faces both tightened, but in different ways- Erik looked angry while Alex looked sick to his stomach. Charles sighed.

"Why?" he asked the strange man.

"Don't play," the man sneered, "Everyone knows about your dirty alien crew. We don't need _you lot_ fighting battles meant for _men._" He spit at the screen.

Charles remained stony-faced, his voice becoming unforgiving and cold.

"We don't want to fight you," he tried a final time.

The man still leered, motioning to someone Charles couldn't see. Another blast rocked the ship.

"Shields at fifty percent!" Alex reported, checking the scans.

Hank, from elsewhere, called through the communicator on the wall. "We have some problems in the engine room- I'll do my best down here but we'll need new parts…"

Sean quickly unbuckled himself. "Erik, take the controls," he commanded, "I'll go see what Hank needs, I have engineering background."

Erik switched seats.

Charles sighed. "You asked for it, then. Go, Alex," he said as he turned away and snapped the screen off.

Alex grinned maniacally and stretched his arms. He reached for the weapons controls in front of him.

"They're going for another shot- their energy stats just dropped. Hurry up," Erik growled.

Alex's grin widened. He grasped the controls tightly and finally, _finally_ pressed the buttons under his thumbs.

Bright beams of red light cut through the dark in front of their ship, arcing towards their enemies. Erik's mouth dropped open, and Charles gasped inadvertently. The only remainder of their opponents was the leftover debris, floating through space. Erik let out a breath and began flicking levers, trying to escape the scene as soon as possible. Charles, weak-kneed, collapsed into Sean's chair.

"Awesome!" Alex crowed, and picked up a comm device to call Hank downstairs. "Worked like a charm," he assured the engineer excitedly, "Did you _see_ that? Wham, bam, thank you ma'am!"

"Alex, you didn't have to _kill_ them," Charles said finally.

"Oh, uh," Alex was instantly sobered. "Um. I suppose the force was…a bit much…"

Charles grimaced.

"Charles," Erik broke in angrily, "It was a hate crime! You heard them! They attacked because of _us_."

"Come on, they were just _humans_," Alex said, sounding disgusted.

"They were civilians," Charles said unhappily, "and you are no better than them."

Charles left the bridge, leaving a morose and melancholy atmosphere behind him as Erik turned back to his duties and Alex sat frowning to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! So sorry for the updating delay- I went unexpectedly travelling, and there was absolutely no internet connection, which was, dare I say it- NIGHTMARISH :/**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_: Thank you so much for the lovely review! Very flattering; glad you're enjoying the story, dear!**

**_Bramblerose4_: Thanks for the wonderful compliment! ...ooh, a comic version WOULD be cool, no? If I was confident in my drawing abilities, I might attempt it; as it is, the most likely thing would be...simple fanart, I'm afraid...which I might do anyway, cause it seems fun :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm writing more as we speak!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed as they flew on their way. Charles had been traveling through space since he was a child; he was shuttled back and forth to relatives who lived literally all over the galaxy. He had always seen space as a comfort; something he could look at from a window and hold forever as an image in his mind like a warm blanket when he was scared. Now, though, Charles looked out at the faraway stars and all he could think about was how <em>empty<em> everything looked out there.

He knew there were multitudes upon multitudes of planets with all sorts of people living on them; he himself had visited dozens and had barely scratched the surface of the known universe- but he just couldn't shake the horrible creeping fear that maybe there was _nothing_, maybe they had gone so far that there were no more planets, no more life.

Just stars and dust.

A vacuum.

Charles pressed his hand flat against the cold enforced glass of the porthole and breathed, in and out, in and out. His eyes were closed, and he sat there, meditative. He failed to notice that another person had entered the room until said person tapped him uncertainly on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Charles flailed, nearly smacking Erik in the face as he waved an arm in an instinctual display of defense.

Erik jumped back nimbly. "Whoa there. Didn't mean to scare you, Captain." He flashed a grin at Charles, whose ears were dusted with pink.

Charles took a deep breath, smiling back at Erik. "No harm done," he said charmingly. "Sean is piloting again?"

"Yup" was Erik's flippant reply.

"You always seem to be off duty, my friend; remind me why I keep you on my crew," Charles joked.

Erik smirked. "Must be 'cause you love me so goddamned much, huh?"

Charles laughed, at ease with the pilot. "Glad to see you've lightened up," he remarked.

Erik was pleased, and though he didn't show it outwardly, Charles knew him well enough to know what he was feeling. It seemed like whenever Charles was feeling alone or stressed or just all-around depressed, he could count on Erik to find him and distract him from his thoughts.

It was nice.

Erik approached Charles again, looking out the window over the smaller man's head. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Just looking at…nothing," Charles shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" Erik asked, incensed. "Look at that! Look at all the stars. There could be hundreds; no, _thousands_ of planets, with thousands of different people living on them." His face was animated and he gestured wildly; Charles found himself battling a sudden fit of giggles.

Erik looked bemused. "Don't _laugh_," he said plaintively, causing Charles to giggle even more. "What? We're in _space_! I've never even been off-planet before. There are so many- so many _possibilities_," he finished, in that moment looking so radiant and beautiful and _comfortable_ that Charles had a flash of insight and decided to act upon it.

Charles stood and leaned towards Erik, resting his hand on the pilot's forearm gingerly and tilting his face up so that their mouths were millimeters away.

"Oh, my friend. You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to keep up here- oh my gosh, I've been so busy and I really want to keep updating. I had a lot of time today so I've been writing as much as I can. I keep getting distracted by plot bunnies for other stories...anyway yeah this is chapter 9! No telling how long this will get, I'm excited!**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_: You're too kind! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**_Bramblerose4_: Oh my gosh, if you wrote a sidestory I would love you forever. Do it, that would be stellar! I'm so glad you're enjoying everything and I hope you continue to :D**

**On with the story!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, ship time, and Charles couldn't even look at Erik.<p>

He could barely look at himself in the mirror.

What had he been thinking?

* * *

><p><em>Charles stood and leaned towards Erik, resting his hand on the pilot's forearm gingerly and tilting his face up so that their mouths were millimeters away. <em>

"_Oh, my friend. You have no idea."_

_Erik held his breath, but when Charles moved no further he softly pulled away and walked out of the room._

_Charles breathed out loudly into the empty room, spun in a circle, took his seat again by the porthole and pressed his face to the glass, trying to stop his eyes from watering._

_He stayed there for the rest of the night, and no one else entered the room. When Charles checked the computer some time later, he saw that it was late and decided to retire to his room, slipping quietly through deserted hallways; hearing only the occasional clang or curse from where Hank was working on the ship's innards. He crawled into bed, feeling sorry for himself and closing his eyes against the painful darkness of reality, closing his mind against his own turbulent thoughts._

_Why did I try to kiss Erik? (I like Erik.)_

_He's my friend._

_I don't want to kiss Erik. (Yes I do.)_

_Erik doesn't want to kiss me._

_Charles banished this thought with a shuddering headshake._

_Why do I care if he wants to kiss me? I'm not gay. (What if I am?)_

_Charles finally fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. _

_The next morning, the room's alarm woke Charles. He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He padded to the bathroom across the hall and tried the door- locked. He sighed and knocked on it. _

_Gasped, when Erik opened the door. _

_Charles stuttered and Erik's eyebrow went up. "G- good morning," Charles said nervously. Erik nodded coldly and opened the door wider, stepping out and stalking off down the hall. Charles leaned against the door frame, hanging his head._

_Three other times that day Charles ran into Erik, and three times Erik either locked eyes with him before looking away or ignored him completely._

_That left Charles where he was now, back at the porthole and staring at (the nothing) space._

* * *

><p>Charles found that his mind was a whirlwind now, regret for seconds and milliseconds and regret for things lost and regret for his family and his home-<p>

Erik was behind him again, calling him softly. "Charles."

Charles turned slowly. Guiltily.

"Erik, I-"

"Charles, I think-"

They stopped, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Charles muttered, and Erik nodded.

"Erik, about- about last night. I- I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I want- I want to be friends, Erik. I'm afraid I don't know what came over me."

Erik looked stricken, but he nodded again. "Charles- it's okay. Ah- I want to be friends also. Sorry for being- being _cold_, I suppose. And if-" he stopped to collect his thoughts before continuing, "-if you're, well, you know…that's fine, Charles. Really it is."

Charles laughed, but the sound was different now. It was- older? Erik couldn't put a name to the difference, but it was palpable.

"Erik. I'm not gay. It was- episodic. I'm really not, I assure you."

Erik looked unsure, and maybe- his face fell a little bit? But he shrugged.

Charles looked immensely relieved, and he leaned forwards towards Erik, a question on his lips.

"I know it's the game is rather outdated, but Erik…do you play chess?"

Erik grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 already, I was on a roll today C:**

**Bramblerose4: He'll figure it out eventually^^ and go for it! I'm excited too!**

**Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways: Thanks as usual! And don't worry- embrace the randomness :D**

**Luna S. Renaldi: Well thanks! I'm glad I can keep your interest, I'm glad you reviewed!**

**Chapter 10, without further ado!**

**~LoveBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>They were close to their destination now, only about a week away. The piloting feats of both Sean and Erik had saved a lot of time for the tiring crew, and they were more than ready to reach their destination and complete their given tasks. They landed on a small planet, preparing to stay for a few hours in order to make sure they arrived safely and punctually. Sean and Alex were in charge of refueling; Hank was itching to pick up all the clean new parts for his beloved engines; Erik had his own agenda, as always; and of course Charles had his diplomatic duties.<p>

As they left the small planet and their arrival day drew closer, Charles became more than a little nervous but also equally reluctant to show the crew how he felt. Erik could tell, however; they spent most of their free time playing chess or just sitting in the side room, staring out the porthole together, pointing out stars and what could be planets off in the distance and imagining what kind of life-forms lived there. One day Charles even swore he saw a small person waving from a nearby star- he said the figure looked like he was- _gardening_? Erik laughed, but Charles crossed his heart and said he wasn't making it up, didn't Erik believe him? Erik grinned and ruffled Charles' hair as if Charles was a small child and Erik was just humoring him, and Charles pouted, but then they both laughed and everything was okay.

Charles had his work to occupy him too; he was busy arranging meetings with various higher-ups, writing speeches, completing presentations he would have to give at one time or another, and plus he had all sorts of bureaucratic paperwork he had to send back to government offices on various planets in order to get clearances and freedoms once they arrived at their destination.

Basically, he was swamped.

It took his mind off other issues, though, like

_Erik is smiling at me_ and

_Erik is laughing, I like when he laughs_ and also

_I want him to laugh like this all the time, _which was a very strange thing for Charles to be thinking.

He tried very hard to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind, which was chanting in the most annoying and distracting way possible.

_You like Erik, you like him, you like Erik, not just like him but you LIKE him, oh yes, you like Erik…_

"Shut up," Charles mumbled, pressing a hand to his forehead, and Hank poked his head out from a ceiling panel where he was working on some wires.

"Sorry?" Hank asked.

Charles looked up, noticed the other man, and apologized. "Just talking to myself," he told the engineer with a rueful grin.

Hank nodded knowingly. "Mmhm, I know how it is. Up in the 'tubes-" he gestured at the missing panel "-when you've only got a couple of tools for company, sometimes you talk to yourself, you know. It helps, though," he added thoughtfully, "especially if you're having an internal conflict. No one knows you better than you," he said to Charles.

"Thanks, Hank," Charles smiled.

The engineer shrugged bashfully. "No problem." Hank pulled his head back into the ceiling panel and disappeared from view.

Charles sighed, looking down at his hands. He couldn't keep this up.

_So what if I do like him? He obviously doesn't feel the same way. And anyway-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden clamor in the hall outside, and he hurried out to see what was amiss.

What he saw stunned him.

The wall was on fire, and

Erik was lying on the floor, and

_Erik was not moving._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Nice long chapter for ya! I got past what little writer's block I was having, and I have a better sense of where I want this to go now...so keep reading and reviewing!**

**_Bramblerose4_, you reviewed literally the minute I was about to update XD Of course I'm writing it for you, lol, if no one liked the story I would've stopped writing a long time ago :D Ahhh I'm so flattered that you're writing stories from my AU, I love you^^ I can try to PM you with a description since the boys haven't reached Galstir yet, 'kay?**

**Okay guys, that's it, here ya go!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

****EDIT: ADDED PAGEBREAKS****

* * *

><p>"Hank! Hank!" Charles ran through the smoke, coughing, and started yelling into the wall comm. "There's a fire in the outside hallway; where are you?"<p>

"I'm up in the ceiling," Hank answered, voice calm, "Hold on."

"Erik's here!" Charles' eyes were locked on the fallen man as he spoke, "and I think he's hurt."

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can. There should be a fire extinguisher on the wall under the comm."

"Got it," Charles said, opening the small compartment in the wall and pulling out the red device, which was covered with warnings and symbols in multiple languages.

"Okay," Hank's voice guided Charles. "Pull up the orange handle.

"Done," Charles said, voice shaking. The thick smoke was taking over the hallway.

"You'll have to get to the fire," Hank said, "but push the yellow button on the extinguisher-" Charles found it with his fingers "-and it should put the fire out."

"Okay," Charles said, ready for action, and put the comm down. He took a deep breath, eyeing the dark hallway and Erik's body on the floor. He hesitated for only a fraction of a second-

He dashed into the black smoke, hearing fire crackling in front of him, all around him-

He sprayed the extinguisher again, and again, wherever the small orange and yellow flames licked at his feet, grabbed at his clothes-

And he was coughing and running back, back to Erik- Erik's body- had to get out of the smoke, he couldn't breathe-

And he was out and Hank was there, Hank caught him, but Erik was still on the floor-

"Got you," Hank grunted as Charles collapsed on top of him. "Alex, grab Erik! We have to get them into the sickbay!" Alex, who had come along at Hank's instruction and was standing behind the engineer, nodded and did as he was told. They carried the two bodies into the infirmary and bandaged Charles' burns, which showed through his singed and tattered clothes, but they had no idea what to do with Erik and they didn't want to risk what their military commander had once called 'complications'. Hank stayed with the two unconscious men as Alex ran to the cockpit.

"Sean!" he yelled, "Land now! Charles and Erik are hurt; we need to get medical help now!"

Sean, sensing the urgency of the situation, began flicking dials and pulling levers. "There's a planet close to here- prepare for landing in fifteen minutes."

Alex nodded. "Need a copilot?" Sean gave the affirmative, and Alex took Erik's usual seat, saying "Just tell me what to do." He buckled himself in and pressed the comm button to call down to Hank, "We're landing in fifteen; I'm staying up here to help Sean in the cockpit."

"Fine," replied a worried Hank from sickbay, "I'll make sure nothing else happens to these two. Just hurry."

* * *

><p>Charles opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His body protested painfully, and suddenly Hank was over him, saying "Don't try to get up, you'll be okay."<p>

Charles' throat was dry, but he managed to croak out "What…happened?"

Hank touched his arm gently. "You ran into the hallway," he said, "you put out the fire but you got a bit burned. Sean is landing now, so we can get you some medical help."

Charles struggled to speak. "And…Erik…"

Hank sighed. "He's here," he told Charles. "We're getting him help also."

Charles eyelids were heavy and the room was spinning. He breathed out gently and closed his eyes, slipping again into blissful, cool darkness.

* * *

><p>Charles woke to murmurs around him in a softly lit room and he blinked, confused.<p>

"He's waking up," someone said. A young woman, skin as blue as an Earth sky, appeared in his line of vision, saying "Shhh" as she held up a bag of liquid and switched out his IV drip.

Charles tried to protest- to ask where he was- but his body was tired and he once again surrendered to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Short A/N this chap, because I'm also posting chapter 13 now. Yay! Thanks for the always-lovely reviews.**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_: Well, you'll see what's going on now! Hahaha, I bet Charles is glad he has you to talk sense into him XD**

**_Luna S. Renaldi_: Don't worry, all shall be revealed! (Also, I enjoyed your French impersonation very much^^)**

**That's all here, folks :)**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>When Charles was able to open his eyes and stay awake for more than a few minutes, two days had passed. Hank had been working on repairing the burnt part of the ship, while Alex and Sean waited nervously around the hospital, hoping for the other men to get back on their feet. Charles had seen nothing of Erik; he hadn't seen anything, really, just the blue-skinned nurse who helped him until he was feeling like himself again. His burns weren't really that bad, but they dotted his arms and face and while none of them would leave him looking any less handsome, he would have a few new scars to show off. A doctor came in and pronounced him healthy, his IV was removed, and Charles was free to return to his ship, which he had found he had been missing almost as much as his crew.<p>

He walked down the halls of the hospital pensively, moving towards the sliding doors that marked the entrance and nodding to all the blue nurses he passed along the way. The shades of blue making up their skin tones were all different- some were dark indigo shades, while other nurses were so pale-skinned that they were almost white. Right as he was about to leave, Charles heard someone behind him- a woman- call his name loudly.

"_Charles!_"

He stopped.

It couldn't be.

He spun.

"_Raven?_"

A dark-blue-skinned woman with flaming red hair ran towards him and threw herself into his arms, and he grabbed her and spun her around. "Charles! You- why are you _here_? I thought you were working for the government now!" she babbled, obviously overjoyed as he held her tightly.

"I do," he said, smiling, "I had some…problems…on my ship."

Raven held him at arm's length and scrutinized him. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Perfectly fine," he assured her. "In fact I was just leaving. But look at you! I assume you work here?" Charles asked, eyeing her lab coat and uniform approvingly.

"I do," Raven said with a smile. "I'm a real doctor," she said proudly, "I've been working here for four years now."

"That's amazing," Charles said sincerely. "…Are you busy right now? Or would you like to come see my ship and meet my crew?"

She smiled. "I'd like that," she told him, "I don't have any important jobs going on."

* * *

><p>The crew stared at Raven as she entered the ship, marveling at everything and scolding Charles about the state of his (admittedly messy) room. She was happy and bubbly, and she was…<p>

"Blue," Sean said, fascinated. Raven smiled shyly.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid my sister got all of our mother's good looks…though I did get the brains," Charles said teasingly, glancing at Raven, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, hey," said Alex welcomingly, and Sean nodded and grinned. Hank was blushing pink, and he held his hands tightly, fidgeting and glancing up at Raven nervously every few seconds. Raven winked at him, and he mumbled something about having to tweak some pipes in the cockpit and left. Raven laughed and looked at her brother, commenting, "I like them, they're rather…unique."

Charles smiled indulgently at her and then looked at Alex. "Have you seen Erik?" he asked the weapons technician, a touch concerned. "I haven't seen him at all since before I was in the hospital. Was he okay?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Ask him yourself, he's off sulking in his room. He's been there since they let him out of the hospital yesterday."

Charles looked at Raven. "Come on, come meet Erik," he said, "I'm sure you'll love him." He took his sister's arm and led her down the hallway until they came to Erik's door.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so time for a serious author note:/ This is probably the last chapter I'll be able to post for about 10 days. I'm going away for a summer program on Sunday, and I don't return until the 19th of July. I won't have my computer with me, so I will not be able to post anything until I get back. I will be able to write, so there will be much posting upon my return, but please bear with me until then, and don't lose hope! I'm really sorry, and I wish I could bring my computer but I can't, so for that I must apologize heartily.**

**Anyway. **

**_Bramblerose4_ has informed me that she is working on a fic which is an offshoot from this very AU (which is incredibly flattering and amazing and just aslkdghkasjdh) and so when she finishes it you will have to go review it profusely.**

**I have also created some fanart (sort of) for the story! Really it's just the boys in space...but anyway, the link is **

**http : / (dot)fallen-lord(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/X-Men-First-Class-IN-SPAAAACE-217352078 **

**...just remove the spaces at the beginning and insert a . wherever it says (dot). I'm also posting a link at the top of my author profile, just in case.**

**ALRIGHT, here's chapter 13! Don't forget: reviews are love!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Raven entered first, and Erik, who was sprawled on the bed, looked at her in surprise. "Who-" he began, but then he saw Charles enter and he forgot about the blue woman standing in his room. He ran over to Charles and grabbed the other man in a tight embrace.<p>

Charles, stunned, could do nothing more than pat Erik's back and tell him that it was fine, he was okay.

Erik, seemingly reluctant to let go, sniffed once and then stepped back, apologizing. "Sorry," he said gruffly, his manner returning to normal as the pilot took control of himself.

"It's quite alright," Charles stammered. "Ah- this is Raven, my sister," he said hastily, pulling her over from where she stood, amused, off to the side.

"Hi," Raven said warmly, and Erik looked from her to Charles, baffled.

"Sis-?"

Charles smiled. "My mother's genes," he explained, sharing a fond glance with Raven.

Erik stuck out a hand to shake Raven's. "Pleased to meet you." He turned his piercing gaze on Charles. "Charles. Are you alright?"

Charles put his hands up with a smile. "My friend, calm yourself. I'm fine."

Erik was pale. "When I woke up they told me you were unconscious."

Charles looked embarrassed. "I was," he said, "Erik-"

Anger colored the pilot's face. "What happened?"

"Erik…" Charles' eyes flicked over to Raven.

"It's fine," Raven said to Charles happily. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll go find Hank. You haven't changed a bit, Charles." She winked at her brother, and then left the room.

Charles scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What happened?" Erik growled, voice low and dangerous.

Charles met Erik's eyes fiercely. "What do you mean, what happened! I left the room I was in, the wall was on fire, and you were unconscious on the floor! Do have any idea how worried I was, Erik?" Charles allowed his pain, confusion, and yes, _suspicion_, to color his words.

Erik, voice raised, said "I was walking down the hallway and the wall exploded! What did you do, run into the fire?"

Charles flinched, and Erik gaped.

"You were out on the floor," Charles gestured at the floor helplessly.

"Why?" Erik whispered.

"Erik, please. I wasn't going to let you die," Charles' bright blue eyes begged Erik's steely ones.

"So you _walked into the fire_?" Erik's whispers were hoarse, tired; he ran a hand through his short, dark hair.

"I had a fire extinguisher," Charles said defensively.

Erik let out a sort of half-laughing, choked-up sob. "_Charles_," he said. "You _idiot_."

Charles, miffed, responded: "Well, I don't think saving your life was _idiotic_, Erik."

Erik sighed. "You wouldn't."

Charles' eyes widened. "Erik! What-"

And Erik was hugging him again, holding him tightly, his large hands gripping and clutching at Charles' back as if he might disappear at any moment.

"Thank you," Erik told Charles, voice muffled by the diplomat's shoulder, "For caring."

"Why shouldn't I care?" Charles said tenderly, "Erik, I-"

"Hey Erik!" Sean burst into the room, and the two sprang apart quickly with much smoothing of rumpled fabric and fixing of hair, both of their faces going beet-red.

Sean looked at them strangely. "Are you alright?" he asked them.

"We're fine,' Charles answered. "What is it?"

"Hank says we can take off," the pilot told them proudly. "Erik, come help me in the cockpit."

"Sure," Erik said and left, with one last lingering glance at Charles, who shrugged and let out a breath. "We can talk later," the ambassador told Erik softly, and Erik nodded curtly, leaving with Sean.

**Pagebreak**

"Why don't you stay here?" Charles asked his sister. "We're in need of a doctor, and we have an empty, well-stocked sickbay…"

"Well…" Raven considered it for a moment. "I suppose I could stay on with you for a while. You boys might get into trouble up there," she said impishly, pointing at the ceiling. "And there's no telling when Hank-" she touched the engineer's shoulder lightly, and he jumped "-might need my help with something."

Hank flushed scarlet but said nothing.

Charles smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Doctor. We're set to be planetside in two days."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just got back from my summer program, and it was AMAZING! Unfortunately I was so busy I didn't get a chance to write much there...but now that I'm back, I've got lots of great ideas that have been collecting dust in my head and which I can now type up for you guys. So here's chapter 14, which is pretty short...but not to worry, cause more chapters will be uploaded pretty quickly.**

**_Petite Amore_, thanks for the review! Glad you like it:) **

**Okay, here goes!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Charles sighed; two of his fingers pressed to his temple in an effort to relieve what he knew would soon turn into a splitting migraine. "Go over it again for me," he said to Hank, rubbing at his eyes.<p>

The engineer complied, throwing a mildly fed-up look in Sean's direction, and Sean just shrugged, gesturing at the engineer to go on. "I don't know why the wall exploded," Hank explained patiently, "All my equipment inside the ship seems to be in working order. The only thing I can think of is if something is damaged on the outside of the ship, that's what could have caused the trouble. But I can't tell from here. One of us has to go out and take a look, and normally I would do it-" he pointed to himself "-but since someone is needed to read the instruments here and I'm the only one who can, I can't do the spacewalk myself. Sean is our head pilot, and Alex- well- Alex…can't do it."

Charles looked at Alex. "Why not?" the captain asked tiredly.

Alex fidgeted. "Claustrophobia," he said gruffly. "I can't wear the suits. I just- I can't do it."

"So that leaves you and Erik," Hank added quickly to prevent any awkward questions, "Because Raven can't-"

Raven interrupted, "What do you mean, I can't? Because I most certainly-"

"No," came forcefully out of the mouths of both Charles and Hank. "It's too dangerous," Charles told her firmly.

Raven scowled. "Oh, so it's okay for _you-_"

Hank said gently, "He's right, Raven. We don't want anything to happen to you. Charles is the captain- it's his job."

Raven scowled and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room angrily.

Hank sighed, craning his neck after her, and Charles told him knowingly, "You'll have to make that up to her later." Hank blushed and then looked to Erik for backup.

Erik nodded, agreeing with Hank. "It's best if we do it," he turned to face Charles. "Let's go suit up."

Charles set his jaw. "Okay. Hank, prepare the machinery. Alex, open the airlock once we're ready. Let's get this done as quickly as possible."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Longish chapter. I'll be posting more later. The ideas, they overflow :D**

**_Bramblerose4_, No, it won't be too awful, I promise. I wouldn't let that happen^^.**

**On with the show!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Charles and Erik worked silently, pulling on gloves and adjusting padding, buckling straps and sticking Velcro strips together. Charles fidgeted with the microphone attached to his neck which would allow him to speak to Erik and hear Hank's instructions once they were outside of the ship. A corner of Erik's mouth tilted up once Charles started struggling with his helmet. "Come here," Erik said amusedly, beckoning to the smaller man.<p>

Charles approached Erik, allowing the pilot to grasp his helmet and slide it into place so that it clicked, locking into the grooves of his spacesuit in order to keep him enclosed and safe. Erik did the same for himself and then looked at Charles. "Ready?" he asked. Charles nodded, offering a soft smile. They took the ends of the tubes leading into their separate oxygen canisters, which they would carry on their backs, and screwed the tubes into the corresponding spots in the necks of their suits.

Finally, they were suited up and ready to spacewalk.

Charles walked over to the wall where there was a signal button, laboring under the weight of the apparatus he was wearing. A light went on up at the console, where Alex was sitting with Sean, and Alex pressed the button that would open the airlock. Immediately, red lights began to flash on and off in the chamber where Charles and Erik stood, alerting them to the fact that the doors would be open. Hank, who could see the alert from his console, pressed the mike button and told the two men, "I'll show you how to get there once you get outside. Make sure you're attached to the ship; don't want you floating off. You should be safe as long as you're careful out there. Good luck."

The suits were frustratingly low-tech, and the mikes, which were old models, were really only built for communication between the two spacewalkers; Erik could talk to Charles and vice-versa, but Hank couldn't hear them. The engineer had played with the wires a bit, but could only send messages and was unable to receive. In order to talk to Hank, Charles had a little computer pad in his sleeve which would allow him to type messages and send them to Hank inside the ship.

Erik and Charles attached themselves to two long cables that would make sure they couldn't float away from the ship and get lost. The airlock doors slid open and the pair was suddenly caught breathless as they stood, or rather floated, face-to-face with the cold and silent vacuum.

"Let's go," Charles heard Erik's voice echo, distorted and fuzzy, in his helmet. He pushed off the airlock walls gingerly, propelling himself forwards into the blackness and _feeling_ rather than seeing Erik follow him.

Then Hank's voice came loud and sudden in his ears; it was much clearer than Erik's and sounded as if the engineer was standing right there. "Go over to the side of the ship, and find the fourth porthole from the left. That's the room I was working in. Right between that porthole and the next should be some ladder rungs, so you can climb over the ship until you find the metal wirebox. Charles should contact me when you get there."

Charles gave a thumbs-up towards Erik and began trying to use the side of the ship to push forward, Erik doing the same behind him. He was counting portholes, and every so often he would slip or begin to float away, and Erik would catch his tubes and Charles would hear a little chuckle in his helmet from Erik's mike, and they would keep going. It took about ten minutes to get to the right porthole, Charles calculated, because it was hard to tread so carefully and move quickly at the same time.

They did reach it without too much trouble, though, and Erik gave Charles a boost so they could begin climbing the rungs. That went faster since they had something to hold on to, and in a much shorter span of time they were standing on top of the ship, balancing carefully as it lazily drifted, Sean in the cockpit carefully watching the screens for any obstacles as they moved aimlessly and without any of his control. Charles spotted the metal box that held the wires and small electronic components that needed to be located on the outside of the ship, and beckoning to Erik, walked over to it. They hadn't spoken much, just went on with their task in order to complete it efficiently and punctually. Now, though, Charles spoke aloud, "Here it is. I'll let Hank know we found it," and Erik answered with a light, "Fine." Charles flipped open the keyboard on his arm and tapped out a message to Hank.

_Found it, _he wrote. _Now what?_

Hank's voice was immediate in their helmets. "Open the box," he said, "There are two small flaps attached to the side of the ship. If you open the zipper pockets on your suits, you should find some tools. A screwdriver will help you get it open; just don't let the tools or screws float away and keep your pockets zipped up. Let me know if you find anything that could have caused our problem."

Erik found his screwdriver, and got to work opening the wirebox with Charles looking on anxiously.

"Charles," Erik's voice was tight and strained in Charles' helmet. "You'd better look at this."

Charles leaned over, looking into the box which now lay open on the top of the ship. He sucked in a breath. "Well, I think we've found our problem."

The wires were blackened and charred, and bits and pieces of various metal objects were strewn about the box. A large hole in the middle of the tangle of wires suggested an explosive of some sort.

Charles typed a single message.

_Sabotage._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And with this new chapter, this story becomes my longest-ever fanfic! Yay! It's still in progress, so there's still much more to come- I planned everything out and soon as I type each new chapter I'll post it. This mkaes me so happy, hope you're enjoying this as much as I am^^**

**_Ms. Unususal-in-Groovy-Ways_, just wait. You'll see ;D**

**_Bramblerose4_, yeah, Hank's one of my favorite characters, I guess that came across pretty well C:**

**Allons-y!**

**~LoverBoywonder**

* * *

><p>"Charles," Erik's voice crackled over the mike, "Charles."<p>

Charles shook his head and focused himself. Hank was babbling in his ear. He took a breath.

_STOP,_ he typed to the engineer, and Hank was abruptly silenced. _Thanks. We're coming back._

"Erik, we're going back inside," Charles was frowning into his helmet.

Erik grunted in acquiescence, and began screwing the cover of the box back into place. Charles watched nervously, looking out and surveying the darkness around them, as if scanning the horizon for enemies that might lay in wait, hidden.

Erik finished and straightened up. "Let's go," he said to Charles gruffly, and they began the careful descent back to the airlock. Charles was uncharacteristically silent the whole way, giving only the occasional puff of frustrated breath when his boot slipped on a rung or he missed a step. Erik, sensing trouble, did not pry, but waited patiently to speak.

They both entered the airlock, Charles hit the button again, the alerts went off, gravity returned, and both men fell. Erik managed to land, albeit a little less-than-gracefully, on his feet and removed his helmet; Charles was not so fortunate and ended up in a heap on the floor. Erik approached him and crouched down.

"Are you alright, Charles?"

Charles sat up, disgruntled, took his helmet off as well and looked at Erik.

Erik's breath caught in his throat, and he tried again. "Charles-"

Charles threw his arms around the pilot's neck and pressed his face into Erik's shoulder while Erik smoothed a hand over his back in a comforting gesture.

"Why does this happen to _us_, Erik?" Charles' eyes looked like they might overflow, and Erik's heart jumped up so high it hurt.

"Charles," Erik said tenderly, "It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault," Charles sniffled, muffled by Erik's bulky spacesuit, "I'm the captain. They're so _young_, Erik. They don't- they don't deserve this."

"Charles, listen to me. They're old enough to deal with it- they were in the military, for God's sake. None of this is your fault. You can't control how other people think, Charles," Erik held the other man tightly, as if he might shatter.

"No," Charles whispered, "but if I didn't hire them-"

"They would be starving on some tiny planet because no one else would have," Erik said firmly.

Charles was silent as Erik's words sank in.

"Why do they target us?" the captain finally asked the pilot softly.

"Because they know you're the bravest, boldest captain to ever fly on a starship, Charles, and it scares them," Erik said, hugging said captain to his chest and running a hand through Charles' soft hair.

"Really?" Charles was barely audible.

Erik pulled back to look the other man in the eye.

"Really, Charles."

Charles wiped his eyes and sighed, a sound of contentment instead of sorrow. "Thank you, my friend," Charles said and stood, taking Erik's hand and helping him up. He unzipped his suit and stepped out of it as Erik did the same. Erik finished, and the captain was watching him. Erik began to speak.

"Charles-"

"Let's go report to the crew," Charles cut the pilot off and opened the door to the rest of the ship, dropping Erik's hand and beginning to walk in the direction of the cockpit.

Erik made a small noise of irritation and ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration.

He made up his mind then.

He would tell Charles before they got to Galstir.

_Tell him what?_ the pilot asked himself.

_The truth. _

Erik gave a bitter laugh that echoed in the empty airlock.

_You're in love with Charles Xavier._

Erik snorted, shook his head, and followed Charles into the heart of the ship.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here's chapter 17, and I'm thinking I'm going to surpass 20 chapters with this story...thanks so much for the support, everyone, it's so much fun to write new chapters and then so gratifying to read your amazing reviews *_***

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, I don't think any of us like seeing sad!Charles, Erik least of all...and if you're the voice in both their heads, I'm glad you're doing your job and getting them together D ...but seriously, thank you for the review, I'm glad you still like the story ^3^**

**Okay, here goes!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Hank," Charles began loudly as he entered the cockpit, Erik hot on his heels, "Open frequencies and get me the military."<p>

"Anyone in particular?" the engineer asked mildly as he flipped the appropriate switches and began to patch Charles through.

"Give me whoever will listen," Charles answered grimly. Erik reached out to squeeze Charles' shoulder in assurance, but Charles shrugged it off without even noticing it and walked over to where Sean sat; autopilot on, legs up on the console, worry haunting the pilot's young features.

Hank hesitated before nodding and moving over; he pressed a button on the console, shoving Sean's feet out of the way and on to the floor. "Ready, Captain."

The anxiety in the room was palpable to everyone present. Alex was missing, and so was Raven- Alex was probably nervously fiddling with the equipment in the weapons room, and Raven was taking inventory in sickbay- but everyone else sat in the cockpit like tightly coiled springs. Even Charles' usual calm demeanor seemed off-kilter; the captain was quite obviously more shaken than he would like anyone to think, but did a very good job of hiding it.

"Hello?" a woman's voice piped through the ship speakers. "Can I help you?"

"Give me visuals," Charles said quietly to Hank, who hurried to comply.

"Hello?" the voice repeated, sternly now. "Is anyone there?"

"Hello," Charles said as the video feed flickered into life and he was brought face-to-face with a pretty, young woman; blonde hair, blue eyes, tastefully dressed in the 'classic, old-time costume' of a skirt and blouse.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked for the third time, already irritated by the call.

"Yes," Charles continued smoothly. "I'm Captain Charles Xavier on the unnamed government starship, regulation number one-oh-one-seven. We- my crew and I- would like to report some problems we've been having recently; we're currently located in the fifteenth quadrant and headed to the planet Galstir-"

The woman cut him off. "I'll forward you to someone else," she said, "We're backed up at the moment."

"Well, can you tell me who-" Charles tried to ask, but she interrupted him again.

"You'll get whoever's available at the military base," the woman informed him, and the screen blacked out as static crackled from the speakers.

Charles, though miffed, smoothed the front of his shirt and prepared to go over his introduction again. The screen lit up, and Charles opened his mouth to begin, when-

"I remember you, _maggot_," the man on screen snarled.

Charles' heart sank right through the floor of the ship and began to float around somewhere below them; orbiting with stars and asteroids.

Hank and Sean sucked in identical breaths. Sean's hands tightened on the controls and his knuckles went white.

Erik straightened his back so much Charles thought it would simply snap. The pilot held his hands at his sides, clenched into tense fists, and his whole body shook almost imperceptibly with thinly-covered rage.

"General Shaw," Charles began, his loud voice overpowering his trembling lips, "I would like to report some problems my crew and I have run into recently in the fifteenth quadrant on our way to the planet Galstir."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So here's chapter 18; sorry for the delay, as I seem to be fighting off writer's block and attempting to get my thoughts straight because I changed my mind about what will happen in this story later on D: Starting out a chapter is always the hardest part for me. But no worries! I'm hard at work on chapter 19 already:)**

**_Bramblerose4_, as always your reviews are lovely. Don't worry, I actually started this as a gen story instead of one with Charles/Erik, so plot will definitely come first here.**

**Anyhoo, yes. Chapter 18. Right-o.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Shaw closed his frequencies discreetly and turned to the ensign sitting behind him. "Who's our man in the fifteenth quadrant?" the general asked. The ensign consulted a clipboard before answering with, "Smith, sir, in the hospital on the Doreen planet." Shaw grinned. <em>I love my job. <em>"Send him a message," Shaw ordered, "commending him on the superb placement of his bomb…let him know we'll be in touch." "Yes, sir," the ensign saluted and scurried off.

Shaw swiveled back to face the screen and reopened the frequencies in time to hear Charles say "…and we've run into this sort of problem before; would it be too much trouble to ask the military to grant us the appropriate clearance so that we do not face these, for lack of a better term, hate crimes?" Shaw felt an ugly scowl appear on his face once more, disturbing what little calm he had acquired.

"Listen up, maggot," he told Charles, tired of skirting around the issue at hand. "The military doesn't want anything to do with _your kind._ We did our best to get rid of them, but then _you_ came along and hired them, a move only an idiot would make. I don't know your deal, but you're government. You should know better, but you don't, and in my book that makes you as bad as _them_," he nodded his head at Hank and Sean, sitting behind Charles. "So you and your little crew can just fly off and go back to your crappy, dirty home planets, because news flash, little boy! The government doesn't want you playing around with our ships anymore."

Charles went white, and it was obvious, especially through Shaw's expensive, high-definition viewing screen, and the general laughed, a deep reverberating sound coming from his chest. "Oh, it's true," Shaw was positively delighted at this turn of events. "Someone was supposed to contact you tonight, maggot-boy, but since you called they gave the job to _me_!"

"What do you mean?" Charles asked, voice sounding high and tinny in his ears, barely feeling Hank's reassuring hand on his shoulder as the engineer stood in support of his captain. Erik had ducked under the console with a curse, hidden from Shaw's view, but was grasping Charles' free hand, off-screen, so tightly Charles thought he might lose circulation. "What do you mean, the government doesn't want me anymore?" he repeated.

Shaw smirked. He pressed a button in front of him, and when a page printed out of his console he held it up, cleared his throat, and began reading its contents aloud.

"Please inform Mr. Charles Xavier," Shaw looked up, winked at the screen, and continued reading, "that due to his _unwise_ decision in forming a crew for space travel, we fear he is endangering our government, compromising our policies and standings with the peoples of other worlds, and will not be effective with his ambassadorial duties. He should be relieved of his duties, effective immediately, which will be relegated to someone who can make more prudent decisions in regards to appearances. Mr. Charles Xavier should return quietly and without fuss to his home planet, as should all members of his crew."

Shaw finished reading and beamed at Charles, who stood staring at the screen in quiet shock. "That- that can't be right," Charles stammered weakly.

"Oh, but it is, maggot. From the desk of the Department of Publicity Affairs itself," Shaw tapped the printout with a finger, sounding more than a little pleased.

"Thank you for the message," Charles said dumbly, still unable to completely register how he felt.

"My pleasure, worms," Shaw bared his teeth at them one last time before he closed his frequencies and his viewing screen switched off, leaving him to bask in the glow of self-satisfaction alone. _I love my job,_ he thought again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I LOVE this chapter, and I'm having such a great time writing this. It's funny, because I planned out everything that would happen, but...I totally disregarded all my notes as the characters took the story in a completely different direction! So all this is pretty much as exciting to write as it (hopefully!) is to read. Thanks everyone for reviewing and following and faving and whatnot!**

**_Bramblerose4_, oh, I will most certainly get to everything. All in time, dear, all in time! **

**(Of course they're going to teach Shaw a lesson I mean what?)**

**Okay, here's chapter 19! Off we go!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Charles walked into the ship's library, already bracing himself for what he might find there. Erik was sitting hunched over on one of the couches, holding his hands under his chin with the fingers laced together; he was brooding. Charles walked over gingerly and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, picking up a book and beginning to flip through it. He barely looked at Erik.<p>

Erik turned his head, and studied Charles curiously. "What?" the pilot asked the captain.

"_What_ what?" Charles looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Did you come here to talk to me?" Erik said stiffly.

"Only if you want to tell me about it," Charles replied neutrally, reading his book.

Erik sat back heavily, letting out a long breath as he did so. "I have to go after him, Charles."

Charles sighed, closing the book and placing it on the floor by his feet. "My friend-"

Erik shook his head. "I'm sorry about your job. But the truth is I can't get to Shaw if I stay on this ship. Charles…I have to leave. I _have_ to do this," he pleaded, asking Charles to _understand_. To let him go.

"Erik, listen to me," Charles was firm. "The only thing you need to do is stay safe. You can _live_, Erik…you don't need to waste your time with this."

"No, Charles!" Erik leapt to his feet, suddenly furious, and Charles stood as well. The pilot was yelling now. "This is the only life I have, the one thing I have waited years to do! And you can't stop me from doing it, Charles! What right do you have to tell me what I need to do? You're just some stupid government plaything who can't even choose the right crew to do a simple job!" Charles flinched, and Erik suddenly fell silent, blanching.

"Charles-"

Charles sucked in a breath and drew himself up to his full height, looking Erik straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, my friend. But if you feel that way, we no longer have much in common…and we part ways here," Charles finished quietly. "The shuttle is available for your use. Please take your belongings with you. Perhaps the others were right, and I should not have let a stowaway on board." The captain turned and left the library, barely making a sound as he went.

Erik let out a noise of frustration into the newly-silent library, running his hands through his hair in aggravation.

A certain blue-skinned doctor, who had been quietly researching next to a shelf of books, poked her head out from behind said shelf and shushed Erik.

"Some of us are trying to read, you know," Raven told him jokingly as she approached. Erik frowned.

"I'm sorry." His apology was clipped.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Raven pouted. She hesitated, and then spoke again. "Charles really cares about you, you know," she told the pilot.

Erik snorted derisively. "I'm afraid I have to disagree. He just threw me off the ship," he pointed out to the doctor.

"Yes, but…he's not feeling very captain-like at the moment," Raven pointed out, "He's just been told that he's lost his job and that he has terrible diplomatic skills."

When Erik remained silent, Raven continued. "Charles studied to be a diplomat for fourteen years. It was all he ever wanted to do, all he ever talked about…especially after Dad died. It was the only thing that kept him going some nights. But he always paid attention to me, even when I was distracting him from his work or throwing a tantrum. And that's how I knew, once I was old enough to understand, that he would be _great_. Because he cares, Erik, about everyone- yes, that includes you." She placed her hand on the pilot's shoulder and kept talking, voice tender now.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were really something. I thought about seducing you- kissing you. But then I saw how Charles was looking at you, like you held the secret to everything he ever wanted…it was the way he looked at his teachers in school, the way he studied his books and papers. He's never looked at me like that, you know," she told Erik with a bittersweet smile, and put her hands up when he tried to protest. "No, it's okay, because I want him to be happy, more than anything. He was the golden boy. And even if Charles gives up on this job- which I don't think will happen- even if Charles gives up on a hundred jobs, _you_ can make him look at you like that. And he'll- he'll be happy," her voice cracked, and Raven leaned over to hug Erik.

Erik held the doctor tightly while she composed herself.

"Raven," he began, holding Raven at arm's length to look her in the eye, "Charles is lucky to have you."

Raven smiled, and Erik kissed her, her mouth warm and soft beneath his. They broke apart, and he looked at her warmly. "Thank you," he said, and his voice was rough. Raven just smiled at him, and he spared her one last glance as he left the library. As he left, she was sitting down on the couch, picking up the book Charles had left lying forlornly on the floor.

Erik stepped into the corridor, hearing the library doors _whoosh_ shut behind him. His heart beat at what felt like a million times a minute, and the pilot found that he no longer knew where to turn. In his mind, he saw the face of his mother, telling him to follow through, complete his task, _get what he wanted_; no matter the cost…but then her face was replaced by a that of a young man, face aglow with simple wonder and pure, unadulterated rapture as billions of stars and planets flew past his window at warp speeds.

There were two choices now.

Find Charles, and tell him everything.

Find Shaw, or die trying.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Holy mother of mutants, guys...20 chapters! When I started this out, I couldn't even imagine that it would be this long, let alone have such an amazing group of readers and followers! I love you guys, and I honestly couldn't achieve anything like this without you. So thanks to everyone for their amazing support and reviews, especially _Bramblerose4_, who reviews _so much_ (and is even writing a spinoff story, for gosh sakes!) and is just generally an amazing person and also a great writer C: **

**So, sorry for gushing, but I'm just incredibly happy right now. Thanks again, guys.**

**Here's chapter 20! Yeah!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Charles sat on his bed, willing his eyes to remain dry. He refused to let himself become emotional over some stowaway pilot he had barely gotten to know. It was unprofessional.<p>

_Who am I kidding? I no longer have a job. I no longer need to worry about professionalism._

There was a knock on his door. "Come in," Charles said, sounding stronger than he felt at the moment, hoping beyond hope, not daring to believe that _it could be Erik at the door_-

Hank, Alex, and Sean filed into the room, faces reflecting their downtrodden emotions.

He looked at them for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," the captain began at last, "for bringing you along on what has become an exercise in futility."

Hank shook his head in protest and Alex had his mouth open, but Sean spoke first, loudly. "It's not! Futile, I mean," he added hastily, as everyone turned to look at him. "Come on, Captain. It's not your fault- and if it wasn't for you, we'd be stuck back at base licking Shaw's ugly old boots."

"Sean is right," Hank put his two cents in, "to put it in a less…_unappealing_ manner, you saved us from him. At least we get to go home to our planets; I mean, at the base Shaw could have had us killed or- _ow_!" Hank rubbed his shoulder where Sean had elbowed him.

Alex spoke up then, taking his turn. "No one's going back to their home planets," he said firmly, looking Hank and Sean in the eye before turning to Charles, "because you're going to captain this ship and we are going to Galstir whether you like it or not. And you're going to make peace there."

"Because you're a brilliant captain, so we know you're a brilliant diplomat," Sean added emphatically, finishing jokingly with: "Especially since you need to be a brilliant diplomat in order to work with me and Hank!"

Hank scowled at Sean, but then turned to back Charles, nodding hastily in agreement. "Sure," he agreed. "We'll follow your lead, Captain."

Alex kept his gaze pointed at the captain, who was sitting with a look of vague amazement gracing his tired features.

"You're so young," Charles said finally, "you're children."

"No. We were children," Alex said.

"We're your crew," Hank said.

"Anyways, I'm the pilot!" Sean said cheerfully, "So you really don't have a say, Captain! Full speed ahead to Galstir, I say, and hold on to your helmets 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Warp Nine, Hank, woo-HOO!"

With that, the three boys- _crewmembers_, Charles corrected himself- hurried out of his chamber and down the hallway, whooping and chattering excitedly; leaving Charles straining to catch the last of Hank's fed-up and yet slightly amused explanations: "No, Sean, I _can't_ give you Warp Nine, the engines can't take it and they'll _explode._"

Charles smiled faintly, and ran a hand through his hair as he too stepped out of his room, finding Raven in the corridor on the way to her own chamber. She stopped to kiss his cheek, asking how he was doing and is he okay, no, _really_; is he alright?

"Raven, I'm fine, truly," Charles told her, "but there's been a mutiny of sorts, I'm afraid."

"Really?" Raven had a glint in her eye that Charles had seen before.

"Raven…do you know anything about this?" he asked her teasingly.

"Nope, but why don't you go ahead and tell me all about it?" she answered in identical tones, winking.

Charles grinned, glad for her stability and composure. "Well, Alex, Hank, and Sean inform me that we're on the way to Galstir, and I quote, 'whether I like it or not,' and there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Good," she laughed, and squeezed his hands. "They're the best crew you could have picked."

Charles frowned, and Raven hugged him, twining her arms around his neck.

"Really," Raven told him. "Forget Shaw. Don't listen to what he says. Remember what Dad used to tell us, after- after Mom died? Alien, and proud. Be proud, Charles."

"I know, Raven. I am…increasingly proud," he told her, and stroked her fiery hair, not knowing whether it was to comfort his sister, or to comfort himself.

"I love you, Charles," Raven spoke, muffled, into Charles' neck.

"And I love you, little bluebird," Charles spoke fondly.

"Silly, I'm a _raven_," she completed their childhood ritual with a giggle and a sigh of contentment.

They stood holding each other for a few moments, and then Raven pulled back.

"Charles," she said finally, "I know you better than anyone, and I know that something's still bothering you."

"Actually, yes," he admitted quietly, "I can't help feeling like…well…I told Erik to take the shuttle and leave. And I really shouldn't have, but I was upset and not thinking straight, and I- I'm-"

"And I'm sorry," a deep voice completed his sentence from the other end of the hallway, and Charles snapped his head up too quickly, losing his balance in surprise. Raven smiled and took it as a cue to push open the door to her room and leave them alone in the hall.

"Erik?" Charles whispered from the floor, staring at the man in the doorframe at the end of the corridor.

Erik gave Charles a long look.

"You didn't really think you could get rid of me this easily, did you, Charles?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, so I typed this through a two-day bout of writer's block and I'm hoping it's stayed pretty much in character D: There'll be more action next chapter as they finally (finally!) reach their destination. Now, to business:**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, I'm happy, then! Thanks a lot!**

**_Bramblerose4_, Thanks as always, and your review was amazing! Glad I can make you happy, cos it's easier for me to respond to reviews here than it is to use the 'reply' function because I'm usually on my iPod and it's difficult XD ...um, Raven totally knows what's going on; she definitely knows more than Charles does, lol! ...and yes, I took your advice for separating the dialogue and I'm glad it helped, I much prefer how it reads as well C:**

**Aaaaalright, chapter 21!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Inside Charles' room, the curtains covering the porthole were pulled back, and the view of raw space was laid bare for anyone who cared to look. The lights were dimmed, mimicking evening, and all that could be heard within the room was the soft rumble of voices, ebbing and flowing like tidal patterns: "…and I'm sorry, Charles. You know how hard it is for me-" "My friend-" "I'm sorry, Charles, I'm so sorry."<p>

Charles stole little glances at Erik from his position next to the pilot; they were sitting beside each other on the bed, and Erik managed to look both impatient and apologetic at the same time. Finally Charles spoke. "Thank you, my friend. You must forgive me as well, for- being so impolite-"

Erik shook his head. "Charles, I deserved it," he spoke wryly.

Charles snapped, adamantly, "_No. _You have no idea, Erik. After you left, I thought I…well, I felt…"

"Lost," Erik completed softly.

"Yes," Charles stated simply.

"Charles…" Erik took a deep breath, struggling with his thoughts, and Charles remained silent, giving the pilot the opportunity to speak. Finally Erik seemed to give up, hunching over a bit more, staring intently at his fists, which were clenched and resting on the soft bedclothes. "Well…it's nothing, really," he muttered, so quietly Charles could barely hear it.

"Erik, if you have something to say…" Charles hesitated. "I would like to hear it," he finished, gently brushing the pilot's shoulder with a slightly-shaking hand.

Erik stood abruptly, and Charles nearly fell back onto the bed, but Erik paid no attention and stepped over to the window to look out at the stars.

"I wanted to travel," Erik said, turning back to look at the captain, sprawled on the bed, brow furrowed in slight confusion. "I always told myself that I would after…after everything," the pilot elaborated, "I wanted to go everywhere, because there was nothing to hold me in one place. But now, Charles…"

Charles' breaths came quickly and his heart was suddenly pounding. He rose, barely aware of any of his surroundings other than _Erik_, and took his place by the other man in front of the small window.

Erik sighed in frustration, turning to Charles. "I don't know how to do this," he murmured, "Charles…"

Charles turned towards the other man as well; his heart was positively jumping and was somewhere in the region of his voicebox.

"E- Erik-" Charles squeaked out.

Erik reached out, trailing the back of his hand along the line of Charles' smooth jaw, and the captain's eyes fluttered closed as a tiny breath escaped his lips.

Erik _hummed_, and leaned in closer. Charles followed suit without even thinking. His eyes were wide open but then Erik _kissed _him, all lips and teeth and tongue and pent-up emotions, and his open eyes slid shut. Charles tried to pull away, then; but Erik tilted his head and deepened the kiss, unwilling to let Charles go. Eventually, though, the pilot needed air and he pulled away, his breaths coming in jagged little pants that mimicked those Charles was releasing. Charles' lips were red and swollen, and Erik could only think about how much he wanted to kiss them again; how much he wanted to run his tongue over them and _taste _Charles.

Charles trembled, torn between the _wantwantwant_ that was exuded from Erik like pheromones and the feeling of _wrongness_ that stemmed from everything he had ever learned from his professors and teachers at school. Erik took a step forward and bent down to kiss the captain again, but Charles backed up until his heels struck the wall of his room and the window frame was digging into his back.

"Erik," he pleaded.

"Don't you want this?" Erik asked, his voice low and sensual.

"No! Yes," Charles shook his head frantically before letting it flop forward as he closed his eyes against the hot tears pricking at his eyelashes. "I don't know," he said plaintively, and Erik's mind cleared enough so that he could consider Charles' words.

"I thought you were sure," the pilot accused the captain quietly, his voice going from aroused to hollow more quickly than Charles thought possible. "I thought that's why-"

"So did I," Charles said miserably.

Erik straightened, and the disappointment in his eyes was almost more than Charles could handle.

"I thought you wanted me," Erik said, and Charles' heart abruptly fell, dropping from his throat straight through the thick metal floor of the ship and plummeting down through space, burning up suddenly in the atmosphere of a planet below.

"Erik," Charles whispered.

"I'll take the shuttle," Erik said and turned away from the captain.

"No! Erik, no!" Charles fell to his knees helplessly, and "I don't know what I want" was his confession to the pilot.

Erik studied him for a long moment. "Why?" he asked, and his tone was almost one of pity for the man that the pilot had thought possessed everything.

Charles looked up at Erik, voice breaking. "I was taught always that this was- that this was _wrong_," he stated , "but Erik- I just- I just don't know."

Erik knelt down and reached out cautiously, lest Charles flinch away a second time. Charles didn't, to his satisfaction; instead he leaned into Erik's embrace and allowed the pilot to hold him and rub his back in gentle circles, whispering "Shhh. Shhh, Charles, it's okay. It's okay," as he sniffled into Erik' shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Charles turned his head and spoke into Erik's neck, the words themselves full of shame; Erik sensing rather than seeing the blush that heated the other man's face.

"It's alright, Charles," Erik said, and surprisingly, he found that it was; he would be willing to work through almost anything, for Charles.

"I- Erik." Charles sucked in a breath, tasting the pilot's name on his tongue."Erik, I…I love you."

Erik said nothing, but he squeezed Charles just that little bit tighter and nuzzled the captain's soft hair with his cheek.

"I really do," Charles promised in a whisper, "but I'm not sure if I- if I can…"

"It doesn't matter," Erik said roughly, "I don't care."

Charles burrowed his face further into Erik's neck.

"Let's get you to bed, captain," Erik said gently, "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He picked Charles up and placed him ever-so-lightly on the bed, but when he turned to go, Charles' hand reached out, unsure, and grasped his wrist.

"Stay," Charles said quietly.

Erik complied, slipping his shoes off, pulling off his jacket to drape it over a chair before joining Charles in the bed, wrapping his body around the smaller man protectively and allowing Charles to curl into his chest, like a small child.

Charles sighed in contentment. He leaned up and hesitated, but then gave a small kiss to the underside of the pilot's jaw before pillowing his head on Erik's chest and letting his eyes close. Charles fell asleep not long after, and Erik watched his eyelids flutter, counting his eyelashes; stroked his hair, gently, as if afraid to shatter him.

Once the pilot was sure that Charles was deep in the clutches of sleep, he kissed Charles' head and whispered "I love you, Charles."

Only then did Erik allow his own eyes to close, and he gave his body over to a sleep full of starry dreams all his own.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A rather uneventful chapter this time...I'll post again once I've finished chapter 23.**

**_Bramblerose4_, Charles has some things to work through, perhaps...but Erik is always a cool cucumber :D I'm very glad you liked chapter 21.**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, thank you so much! I'm so happy you enjoyed chapter 21 as well. Tell your brain, from me, that it's okay to sit down and relax now, lol XD**

**Okay, chapter 22!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"All hands, this is your pilot speaking, we're beginning our descent into the Galsterian atmosphere. Buckle up!" Sean's cackling echoed throughout the ship as he prepared to bring them in for a clean landing. Regardless of how childlike he sometimes acted, the pilot hadn't lied- he was the best. Even Erik, a seasoned flier, had acknowledged Sean's skill and aptitude for steering the often-unruly craft and keeping them on course.<p>

Erik stirred in the bed, reached out blindly for Charles, found the bed empty, finally caved in and opened his eyes, yawning.

"Charles?" he called out, even though the small room was obviously empty.

"Morning," Charles said happily, knocking on the door and sticking his head into the room from the hallway. "I'll be out of the bathroom in a minute, and then you can have a shower if you like." He pulled his head back and the door _whooshed_ shut, leaving Erik alone in Charles' bed to bury his face in the pillows and breathe in the captain's lingering scent, like spaceships and aftershave and mint. Erik hummed in contentment before sitting up- another yawn- and getting off the bed, running a hand through his short-but-still-messy-from-sleep hair as he left Charles' room to grab a change of clothes from his own quarters.

As he was walking down the corridor, he saw Alex approaching him, eyebrows raised; Erik returned the favor, daring the younger man to say anything about his choice of sleeping quarters. Alex just grinned at him, passing the pilot and heading down the hall in the other direction. Erik shook his head, smiled to himself, and entered his own room, the bed still messy from the last time he'd slept in it. He hurriedly picked out a change of clothes- his best pants and his favorite black turtleneck, because hey, it might be an old Earth fashion, but it was _his_ old Earth fashion, goddamn it; plus, he imagined, rather correctly, in fact, that it made him look quite dashing. Erik fixed his bed, pulling the sheets straight and shaking out the pillows; then, satisfied with the state of his room, he left to replace Charles in the bathroom.

Charles was just leaving the bathroom as Erik walked up and Erik, feeling daring, gave Charles a quick kiss on the cheek. Charles turned bright red, but didn't complain. "Morning, darling," Erik drawled with a grin, "Sleep well?" "Yes, thank you," Charles replied primly. His face was aglow with a pink blush, but still he gave the pilot's shoulder a squeeze as he crossed the hall and entered his room. Erik smirked as he stepped into the shower, in a rare good mood.

Once he was finished, Erik walked up to the cockpit and strapped himself into the empty seat next to Sean.

"Nice of you to show up," complained Sean good-naturedly.

"Sorry," Erik said, "Did I miss much?"

"Nope," Sean pointed to the console, "here's our altitude, dropping steadily; acceleration; angle of descent…" The two pilots went through the landing checklist together and, deciding that everything was satisfactory, proceeded to actually land the ship.

"Window covers down," Erik commanded to the computer so that when they passed through the atmosphere no one would be blinded.

"Beginning descent in five…four…three…two…one," Sean counted down and the ship began tangibly losing altitude. He flicked an orange switch. "Shields up and operational. Status?"

"Falling steady," Erik studied the various gauges and read the listings off to Sean, "Cockpit pressure, steady; cabin pressure, steady; air flow, normal; inner temperature, normal; outer temperature, rising, but with heat energy being absorbed by the shields. Atmosphere breached. Gravity taking hold. Planet surface visible."

"Good," Sean was in his element. Galstir filled the viewing screen, trees and flora everywhere; they were near the docking center and there was a landing pad below them. Perfect.

"Reverse thrusters on half power. Deploy landing gear," Sean ordered, and Erik pressed the appropriate buttons.

"We're grounded in three…two…one. Impact in point five. Point three. Point two- impact _now_," Erik reported the successful landing and Sean checked the gauges one more time before picking up the intercom again, speaking excitedly.

"All hands, this is your pilot speaking. We've arrived at the planet Galstir! Keep in mind that one Galstir day equals twelve Earth hours. The stardate is five-one-point-four and the time of day is two in the afternoon. The planetside climate is warm. Window covers are now up and the exit staircase is lowering, so watch your step as you exit the ship…and that means _you_, Alex!" Sean practically howled with laughter. "Seriously, though, be careful. Okay, I'm going to do a final cool-down here and then I'll meet you planetside."

Sean replaced the intercom on the console and looked at Erik. "You go ahead," he told the older pilot as he stroked the gauges lightly with one hand, "I'll finish up here."

Erik nodded. "You sure?"

"Yep," Sean grinned and Erik unbuckled his seat, clapping Sean's shoulder with one hand as he left.

"Nice landing," he threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the cockpit.

"Thanks!" Sean called from behind him, "You too!"

Erik entered the corridor and fell into step beside Charles, who was collecting his belongings and leaving the ship. Together, they walked down the stairs and into the bright Galsterian sunlight, Charles chattering happily about his plans for the peace talks with the natives.

Erik smiled and responded to Charles' statements without hesitation…but the pilot's calm demeanor had become a disguise for the surge of anxiety he was suddenly feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ah, progress. Buckle up, kids- this is where the real aventure begins!**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, it's so exciting! And I like Sean too^^**

**_Bramblerose4_, lol quotes, yay! And thanks :D I didn't get to write much of Sean, so I liked giving him some time to shine.**

**Okay, here we go:)**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Charles, we just got here. Why don't we go out? Relax a bit?" Raven begged, tugging at her brother's sleeve imploringly as they walked.<p>

"Raven, I have much work to do," Charles protested weakly, glancing at Erik, and Raven followed his gaze.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?" she smirked, and Charles went pink and began squeaking indignantly.

"Raven! That's not what I- it's not- I mean to say-"

Erik chuckled from Charles' other side, and then spoke up. "Raven's right, Charles, we've just arrived. Why don't we unwind a little? I'm sure there's a competent bar in town somewhere."

"Oh, all right," Charles gave in crossly, "but _some_ of us have work to do tomorrow and should not consume alcoholic beverages."

"And some of us don't," Erik teased, "and they can _consume_ as many 'alcoholic beverages' as they like." He winked at Raven, who giggled. They entered the main town, where the native Galsterians- tall dark-skinned humanoids- did not bother them except for the occasional scrutinizing stare coming from pairs of green and blue eyes.

"Did you know," Charles piped up, "Galsterians have only either green or blue eyes, and brown eyes are incredibly uncommon?"

Raven smirked. "Well, well; don't you two blue-eyed dapper gentlemen fit right in," she remarked, her own golden eyes flashing bright yellow with mirth as Charles acted like a petulant child, crossing his arms over her chest and sticking his tongue out as Erik shook his head at the pair of them in quiet disbelief.

"You two don't _look_ anything alike, but you definitely _act_ like siblings," Erik observed, taking Charles' hand in his.

"Yes, well, Raven is only my _half_ sister," Charles continued, throwing his voice in a jesting affront towards the doctor, who shoved him gently in rebuke. "We share a mother, but have different fathers…though my father brought both of us up after he married Raven's mother."

"Ah," Erik said lamely, unable to think of anything else to say. "Look, there's a bar," he pointed awkwardly, with the hand not currently entwined with Charles'. "Let's go."

They walked in, quite the motley crew; and sure enough they received all number of strange looks from both the locals and the human travelers who made up the bar's not insignificant population. The humans looked at Erik and Charles with interest, though many gave Raven dirty looks. The natives simply glared at all three of them. Erik slid into a booth, patting the seat next to him, and Raven took the seat across from them as Charles hunched close. A Galsterian woman came to take their orders, a thin veil of polite aloofness failing to completely cover up her obvious contempt for travelers, and both Erik and Raven ordered the local specialty while Charles opted for water instead.

"Well, good thing Hank, Alex, and Sean stayed on the ship," Erik commented dryly, "They're awkward enough amongst regular humans. Imagine that trio in here, fending off everyone's eyes on the back of their necks." He couldn't shake the prickling feeling of being watched that touched the back of his own neck, even as he spoke…but his deep voice covered that nicely. Charles looked vaguely unhappy, a frown on his face; Raven looked downright _uncomfortable_, the brunt of the bar's stares directed at her. Their drinks arrived, and Raven thanked the server but received only a disapproving grunt in reply. The trio sat in relative silence, sipping from their glasses in the hushed bar. Finally Erik stood, fed up.

"Oh, come off it," he groused at the bar's patrons surrounding them, "We're just travelers. We haven't done anything to warrant…this," he gestured at the dimly-lit interior, and all the people who were sitting. "Really. You're making the lady uncomfortable," Erik frowned as he motioned to Raven with one hand, holding his drink in the other.

A man- human, and quite drunk, as his swaying composure dictated- got up as well, and pointed a finger towards their table as best he could while attempting to remain on his feet. "She's no lady," he slurred, "she's one o' _them_, mate. Or 're you jus' _blind_?" His friends, also very obviously drunk, guffawed and jeered. Raven sat up very, very straight. Charles' eyes were wide and his breaths came in short spurts through his nose as he tried to remain calm.

A Galsterian man at another table rose also, though he was slightly less inebriated. "You're one to talk," he fired at the drunkard, "or have you not noticed that you _humans_ make up the minority of this planet?" A murmur of agreement was heard from other Galsterians, who were scattered all around the dimly-lit bar.

"Well, we make better grog than you lot, that's for sure," the man said contemptuously, spinning dizzyingly to point his accusing finger now at the Galsterians, who hissed in response. "Yours is bloody _awful_.What, d'you call this filth a drink?" He picked up his glass and poured its contents all out onto the floor. More and more Galsterians began springing to their feet in evident rage, having been offended by the human's rude antics.

A Galsterian woman walked up to the table where Charles and Raven were still sitting. She leaned over and got up close to Raven, who flinched back but said nothing. The woman sneered, her retractable claws flickering in and out of her catlike hands, twinkling like so many stars as she looked at the blue doctor.

"You don't belong with _him_," she growled, pointing behind her to Charles, pale white and glowing in the dark barroom. "Come sit with _us_."

"He is my _brother_," Raven snapped, surprising herself. "Leave me alone!"

The woman snarled, but left, her green eyes flashing pointedly as she passed Charles, clawed fingers leaving small grooves and tears where she dragged them over the fabric of the booth.

"Let's leave," Charles muttered to Raven, pitching his voice so that Erik could hear him as well. "I want to go back to the ship."

"You're the diplomat," she muttered back, but complied anyway. She was standing to leave when a man approached their table. A very familiar man.

"Well, well, well; little Charlie Xavier is on Galstir. _This_ is your home planet? It _isn't_? Why are you here, then, hm? The government's wayward ambassador and his ragtag band of worthless freaks," General Shaw spat as he pulled up a chair and plopped down next to Raven, who was still standing. "And as much as I would love to sit around a campfire with you disgusting maggots and sing happy songs-" he picked up Raven's glass and took a swig "-that's not going to get me a planet, now is it?"

Erik cleared his throat and plopped down heavily next to Charles, and Raven fell, seemingly boneless, back into her seat. The pilot glared at the general, and Charles gripped his hand tightly under the table.

"Hello, General Shaw," Erik said, and his voice was low and dangerous. "My name is Erik Lehnsherr."


	24. First Alternative

"You killed my father. Prepare to die," Erik said, and whipping a sword out of nowhere, stabbed a defenseless and very surprised General Shaw in the heart. Bar patrons, human and Galsterian alike, cheered in gratitude, and Erik smiled proudly, hoisting his bloodstained blade into the air for all to see. The humans and Galsterians, with Charles' assistance and Hank's advisement, came to a peaceful agreement soon after. Erik picked Charles up, carried him onto the ship with Raven and Hank in tow, and Sean and Alex flew them away from the happy masses and into space once again, and there was love and steaming hot sex and as many cupcakes as Sean could eat at the wedding and they all lived happily ever after, except for the one drunken man from the bar who was only occasionally happy as his wife left him three months later and fate began to take advantage of him. But that's a tale for another time.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: JUST KIDDING! Ever seen 'The Princess Bride'? XD I was messing around the other day, when I had writer's block, and writing silly alternate endings to this story helped me deal with it. I'll post more of these 'Alternates' when the time is right, since we're moving ever closer to the inevitable ending and they're lots of fun to write. I'll post the REAL continuation in a bit; it's not quite finished yet. **

**And, and! _Bramblerose4_ has begun posting her sidestory, titled 'Our Stars'! It's wonderful and you should all go read and review it because she is amazing and so is her story and she totally deserves it.**

**Oh, yes: ****_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, fret not! We will get to the beating-Shaw-up in no time XD Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Chapter 24! I also wrote a 'deleted scene' of sorts from the canon, featuring more Cherik! It's under the M-rated listings, because of...well. Lovin' and drug use, mostly, lol. _Bramblerose4_'s continuing sidestory is also amazing.**

**_Bramblerose4_, yeah, I know I'm evil XD**

**_ItSureAintSad_, I know, I know, if only all fanfic could be like that XD Thank you for the review :D**

**Carry on!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Lehnsherr, Lehnsherr…doesn't ring any bells," Shaw said lazily, scratching his arm as the din in the bar around them grew steadily louder.<p>

Erik gritted his teeth and leaned in close, right in the general's face. Shaw stared at him, bored.

"My father was in your army," he growled, "he _died_ in your army when you gave him a _suicide mission_."

Shaw tilted his head. "Nope, still don't recall. Couldn't have been that important."

Erik snarled and twitched as if about to spring, and Charles gripped the back of his arm tightly, saying "Erik, _no._"

Shaw laughed. "Listen to your captain," he advised, "or rather, your _ex-_captain," and now it was Charles' turn to be angry.

"What do you have against my crew, General? As I understand, they were rather wonderful recruits during the time you spent training them in _your _army."

"Not by choice, I can assure you," Shaw said, eyes narrowed, sitting forward in his chair and putting his elbows on the table. "They were as good as their records show. No better."

"Only because you refused to let their triumphs be recorded," Charles challenged him.

"Say what you like," Shaw said, lips curving into a dangerous smile, "humans will always accept my word over yours. And you know why? Because you are a filthy little half-breed and you always will be." Having answered his own question, he sat back; satisfied with the way Erik was shaking with anger and the way Charles sat, pale with his lips pressed tightly together. Raven just seemed frightened, now; dealing with someone like Shaw was a task way out of her league. Shaw laughed quietly and stood up, a formidable presence in the dark room.

"Hey," he said loudly, over the racket the people were making as they argued with one another. When they didn't stop, he barked out a loud "_Shut up_!" The room suddenly quieted, everybody giving Shaw their undivided attention; some people even flinched in shock or fear. "That's more like it," Shaw snarled. "Now listen up. Some of you," he made eye contact with many of the patrons, glare lingering on the Galsterians especially, "may have noticed these three…travelers…who now sit among you. You almost certainly have noticed _this one_-" he pointed furiously at Raven "-but she is the least of your concern. Now, these two-" he flicked his hand to gesture at Charles and Erik "-are the ones you should be angry at. They are both the sons of _aliens. _And they come here; arrogant, thinking they can make _peace_ between you. And can they?" he asked the bar, arms spread wide.

"We refuse to make peace with dirty, insincere life-forms like _humans_," a Galsterian man growled, rising to his full height, which was nearly seven feet; Galsterians as a race were much taller than the average human.

"We hate your whole stupid race," the drunken man from before shot back, and the humans yelled in agreement.

The whole bar was on its feet now, and the anger was palpable.

Raven pulled out her communicator. "Raven to ship crew, get down here! I repeat-" Shaw grabbed her communication device from her smoothly. "None of that," the general scolded, wagging his finger at her. He took the device and lobbed it into the crowd, hitting a man- a human man- in the back of the head. The man spun around, incensed, and noticing a Galsterian man standing behind him he swung a punch at the taller being.

The fight broke out quickly, and soon enough the humans were pulling out weapons, ray guns and the like. The Galsterians ripped decorative weapons, such as spears and axes, from the walls and jumped into the fray with the outdated, but no less effective, technology. The real fight was exploding, as backup was called in; and the two groups clashed, spilling out of the bar and into the clearing in front of the building, each side captured by a crazed haste to dispatch as many of the others as they could.

Charles, Erik, and Raven threw Shaw a trio of horrified looks, and ran outside to observe what had become a full-fledged battle, the human army with superior weapons holding their own against the less-advanced but more numerous Galsterian troops.

Shaw followed them leisurely, laughing his horrible deep laugh.

Erik remembered his vengeance and whirled on Shaw, grasping the general's neck with one strong hand and _squeezing_.

Shaw, caught by surprise, grunted and struggled to breathe as his face turned red, then purple.

"I am going to kill you," Erik whispered to Shaw, voice deadly, Charles' protests and Raven's scream of terror seeming to travel a great distance before reaching his ears.

"Your…father," Shaw choked out.

"What about him?" Erik squeezed harder and Shaw grasped at the hand around his neck.

"I…remember!" the general gasped out. "Let me-"

Erik released Shaw and the general dropped to the floor, one hand on his neck, gulping in air. Charles tried to say something, but Erik gestured at him to shut up.

"What about my father?" Erik hissed, crouching down to Shaw's level.

In a flash, the general had jumped to his feet, lifting Erik off the ground with a single hand fisted in the pilot's shirt. Shaw pulled a phaser from a hidden holster and held it to Erik's head before any of them knew what was happening.

The battle raged around them.


	26. Second Alternative

As the battle continued, Shaw spoke softly, so only Erik could hear him.

"They never told you about your father, did they, Erik?" Shaw was smirking now, pushing Erik away and taking a large step back.

"They told me enough…they told me you killed him!" Erik cried to the tall general standing before him.

"No, Erik…I AM YOUR FATHER," Shaw revealed, throwing his arms out and laughing long and deep.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erik howled, falling to the ground and covering his head in despair.

Charles frowned and looked at Raven. "Does this seem a bit clichéd to you?" he asked his sister.

Raven shrugged. "Now that you mention it…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Obligatory Star Wars chapter, check. **

_**Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways**_**, yes, Charles shares your feelings when it comes to violent!Erik XD**

**Until chapter 25.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys, I meant to post this chapter two days ago but I fell asleep on my computer, and then I went to visit family where there was no wireless internet connection (life was difficult!). So I hope this long chapter sort of makes up for that. Ugh.**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, _Natters13_, _Outcast-Loser_, _Red Aurora_, and _Bramblerose4_: I'm glad you guys like the story so much and are enjoying the alternate chapters! Thanks so much for the lovely, wonderful reviews; you guys are amazing!**

**Here you go, chapter 25! Woo-hoo!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Don't even think about it," Shaw warned Charles and Raven, the hand not holding the gun restraining Erik's arms so that the pilot couldn't move. Erik growled, whipping his head to and fro in a commendable effort to break free, which proved fruitless.<p>

"Let him go," Charles told Shaw, somehow pushing past the storm, both around him and within his own mind, in order to sound collected.

Shaw scowled, pushing the barrel of the gun- _standard military-issue phaser_, some detached part of Charles noticed- into the side of Erik's head, twisting it, possibly bruising the pilot's skin with the force of the cold metal. "I don't think so," Shaw said, "you're in no position to be making demands. I'm going. And I'm taking him with me."

Charles threw out an arm to stop Raven, who looked like she was about to go for Shaw herself.

"No!" Charles told her frantically. "Think about what you're doing, Raven. We must be careful if we wish to help Erik."

Shaw noticed. "Good boy," the general told Charles. "Keeping the little girl out of the men's fight. Now run along and play, children," he sneered. "The _men_ have business to attend to." He accentuated his point by pulling Erik sharply as he took a step back.

"Janos! Azazel!" Two uniformed men immediately snapped to attention next to Shaw at the general's order, as if they had popped out of nowhere. "Take care of these two," Shaw ordered them, and without speaking, the two soldiers turned identical glares on Charles and Raven, moving forward oh-so-slowly as Shaw retreated, Erik in tow.

Charles glanced at Raven, who stood, obviously intimidated; left hand spread on her stomach and right hand clenched in a fist at her side, the indigo skin on her knuckles flushed sky-blue. Charles opened his mouth to offer a comforting word to his sister, or possibly a plan of escape, when- out of nowhere-

"Hey! What's going on here?" a familiar voice hollered. Charles and Raven looked up, and the two soldiers- _Janos and Azazel_, Charles remembered before the thought flew out of his mind, replaced by others- both spun around to see who was yelling. A look of relief passed over Raven's face, and Charles could immediately relate to her feelings.

Standing behind the two soldiers were Hank, Alex, and Sean. Sean was the one who had yelled, and Shaw's flunkies turned to him first. Shaw, noticing the possible problem the three crewmembers posed to his plans, pointed his phaser at a building behind them and fired, causing everyone to jump. The three crewmembers, alas, turned around to look, and Shaw chose that moment to make his escape. He wound up and smashed Erik's head with the hard side of his phaser, knocking the struggling pilot out. The general threw the smaller man over his shoulder, hightailing it back to his ship, no doubt.

Charles allowed himself one anguished cry of "_Erik_!" before realizing that if he ever wanted to get the pilot back, they had to take care of Shaw's soldiers first.

"Alex!" Charles commanded, and the weapons expert knew what to do. He immediately tried to pull out his special-made weapons from their holsters, fumbling one in his excitement, and the soldier Azazel took the opportunity to run over to Raven, lightning-fast, and pull out a rather wicked-looking knife, holding the deadly, albeit old-fashioned, weapon to the doctor's neck. "Don't try anything," he commanded in a thickly accented voice. Janos crept up behind Charles while the others were distracted and pulled out a ray gun. The captain shuddered as she felt the wind from his breath ghosting over her shoulder, and he shivered as she tried to pull away, but the soldier held fast.

"Help!" Raven called, looking urgently at Hank and then switching her gaze to her brother.

Hank gnashed his teeth; desperate to do something even as Azazel and Janos approached them, using Charles and Raven like human shields. The three boys took up defensive stances, Hank and Sean reaching for their weapons as Alex held his up for all to see. Sean pulled out his standard phaser, and Hank grabbed- _nothing._

The engineer's pockets were, for once, empty. There was nothing there, not even an object that could be used as a weapon in a desperate situation; just lint and a couple of nuts and bolts. Hank clenched his fists. Looked like he'd be fighting this one the old-fashioned way. It had been a while since he'd had to and he was a little rusty, but he liked it that way and it suited him fine.

Raven was close enough for Hank to touch; and that was when Janos and Azazel attacked simultaneously, jumping around their hostages and aiming to catch the boys off-guard.

It worked.

Janos took on both Alex and Sean at once. This was a closer match than it sounded, because although Alex was a great fighter, Sean left much to be desired in the aiming department and the phaser beams flew everywhere; mostly into the crowd of people fighting a little ways behind them, but the boys had little time to worry about the consequences as they focused on their own fight. Charles jumped into the fray with his own phaser, but his own fighting skills were not very strong and he didn't change the battle's tide all that much. They chased Janos to an open area not too far away; hiding behind boulders in order to dodge each other's shots.

Azazel, with his shining pointed blade, took on Hank and his fists. Hank fought like an animal, snarling and clawing at the soldier for all he was worth, but Azazel was a resourceful fighter and was able to withstand Hank's onslaught, slicing through the engineer's smooth skin like butter when an opening was provided. Raven, whom Azazel had pushed away, was itching to prove that she was resourceful too; with a cry of "Hank!" the engineer caught on and feinted left, causing Azazel to take a step back in order to dodge the blow, and Raven hit him on the back of the head with a club she had picked up off the ground. Azazel went down like a lead weight and Raven almost fell to the ground with relief as she hurried over to Hank, cataloguing and bandaging the engineer's wounds with strips of his shirt, which had been left in tatters by Azazel's weapon.

"Ow!" Hank grunted as Raven tugged on a bandage, pulling it tight. "Thanks, Raven."

"No problem," Raven gritted her teeth as she cleaned him up as best she could. "Fight with a weapon next time; I might not be there to patch you up," she told him with a watery sort of smile, her hand lingering too long on his upper arm as tears pooled in her eyes.

Hank hesitated. "Raven…" he trailed off, and she looked him in the eye.

"Hank," she whispered, and there was no doubt, no waver in her voice.

Hank McCoy reached up and brought their lips crashing together, throwing his arms around her neck and projecting all of his love for her, and this was far from the first time they kissed but they were acutely aware that it could be their last-

The sounds of battle slowly made their way through the fog surrounding the engineer and the doctor, and Raven reluctantly pulled away as Hank traced his fingers down her cheek, barely a whisper against her skin.

"I love you," Raven whispered. "Hank. But I need to find Charles. They're still fighting- we have to help them."

Hank frowned. "I know. I love you too. But it's not safe for you here; you need to go back to the ship. Please, Raven."

"Charles is my brother," she told him. "I can't go anywhere without him. And…I have to tell him, Hank. I can't keep it a secret from him any longer." Her yellow eyes held the metallic reflection of steel.

Hank breathed out through his nose. "Now, Raven?"

"Yes. Now." Her tone and her gaze dared him to challenge her.

"Fine," he said, touching her shoulder gently, brow furrowed in worry, "But hurry."

Raven reached out and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Hank followed her as she turned and ran towards where the others were finishing with Janos; they had disabled him- Alex shot his right shoulder with a high-power plasma blast- and Sean was tying him up as the soldier winced in pain. Charles was looking on with an expression of uncertainty, and he caught sight of his sister.

"Raven!" he called, running over to her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, Charles," she said with a frown, "but there's something I have to-"

"You need to get back to the ship," Charles said firmly, trying to turn her around, "It's not safe here. Go!"

"Charles!" she resisted, becoming agitated. "Stop it! I have to tell you something!" Hank stepped forward and took Raven's hand gently, Charles studying her face in concern.

"Are you hurt?" he asked his sister worriedly.

"No, of course not, Charles" she glanced at Hank, who nodded, and then looked her brother in the eye, taking a deep breath.

"Charles…I'm pregnant," she said with a sheepish smile, "Surprise."


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I'm posting a second one right now, so I hope that makes it a little better. Sorry for my epically slow updates D: I've been super busy lately. Anyway...Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys!**

_**Natters13**_**:****oh don't worry, you'll see soon :D**

_**Bramblerose4**_**: Sorry I made you wait so long D: I'm super excited to read the next chapter of Our Stars, though!**

_**Outcast-Loser**_**: Sorry to have distressed you! Did I give you enough time to absorb all the shocking information? ;D**

**Okay, chapter 27's going to be posted right now as well, so hang tight!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The sounds of battle faded away, and Charles' vision darkened around the edges, shrinking until he could only see his sister standing before him. He managed to choke out a question.<p>

"_What_?"

"I'm pregnant, Charles," Raven repeated, firmly, smiling faintly at her brother's reaction.

"_Pregnant!_ When? _Who_?" Charles gave Hank a piercing glare, and Hank put his free hand up in a peaceful gesture.

"Oh, stop it," Raven rolled her eyes. "It happened while I was working at the hospital."

"But…but then…" Charles frowned in confusion. "Hank's not-?"

"No," Raven said, stroking the engineer's hand with her thumb, "he was- he was human. One of the doctors. But he left soon after."

"Raven, you should have told me," Charles said, and Raven nodded meekly as he sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Anyway, that makes it even _more_ dangerous for you to be out here. Hank, please escort Raven back to the ship."

"No!" Raven's yellow eyes blazed. "I want to help!"

Charles looked at her, deep in thought, and then amended, "Well, why don't you set up the sickbay, and Alex and Sean can bring the wounded aboard so you can treat them."

"Fine," Raven said, "but what are you going to do?"

Charles looked at his assembled crew and leveled his gaze. "I'm going after Shaw and Erik."

Immediately, everyone broke out into arguments, and Charles put his hands up, vaguely amused. "Stop," he said. "Hank, you're going to help Raven in sickbay. Alex and Sean, you're going to help all of the wounded- yes, _all_ of them, Sean, that includes both humans and Galsterians! -while I help Erik. No arguing. Take these two-" he gestured to Azazel and Janos on the ground "-and put them in the ship's holding cells."

"It's going to be dangerous, going after Shaw," Alex pointed out, glancing at Raven as he did so. Raven was staring intently at Charles as if trying to read his mind.

"Well, I'm the captain," Charles commanded; and then he looked at Raven too, locking eyes with his sister, "and I've made up my mind."

Raven, troubled by this but accepting of his decision, nodded and turned away, still clinging to Hank's hand. "Let's go, guys," Raven told the rest of the crew members, and they slowly filed away, Alex and Sean carrying Shaw's lackeys away. As he turned to leave, Sean saluted Charles.

"Good luck," the pilot said gravely, and then all four of them were gone, leaving Charles alone in the small clearing.

"Good luck, indeed," Charles spoke quietly as he turned away, leaving the fighting mass behind him as he followed the tracks Shaw's boots had left in the dirt.


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: See, I told you this chapter would be up fast! I don't have any notes for this chapter...thanks to everyone for reviewing and subscribing! You guys are awesome- we're almost at 30 chapters! Keep it up!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Charles had been walking for ten minutes when his comm beeped.<p>

"Charles, it's Hank- one of Shaw's soldiers escaped! The one you were fighting- it's like he just disappeared. We can't find him anywhere," came the engineer's frantic voice.

"It's alright, Hank," Charles reassured him with a sigh. "Just make sure Raven stays safe, and continue with your assigned tasks."

"Yessir, Captain," Hank said, and then Charles' comm only spilled thick static as the engineer returned to his duties. Charles flicked the comm off and kept walking. _Can't be far now._

Eventually Charles came across a large, empty clearing where the dirt changed to sand and Shaw's tracks abruptly ended. Seeing nowhere the general could have gone, Charles furrowed his brow in concentration. His face lit up when he realized the answer, and he bent down to scoop up a handful of warm, dry sand. He weighed the grains in his hand for a moment contemplatively, and then hurled the sand straight into the middle of the clearing. It seemed to hit an invisible barrier, outlining the object and scattering as it bounced off the sides.

_A ship with a cloaking device. I was right._

Charles followed Shaw's tracks to where they disappeared, and then tried his trick with the sand again in order to determine where the ship's entrance was. He smiled grimly; Shaw had left the large cargo doors wide open in the assumption that no one would be able to figure out where the ship was. Charles walked up to the doors and passed through them, knowing that once he entered the ship everything would become fully visible to him. It _was_ a little jarring, though, to know you were walking up a ramp but to look down and see nothing coming between you and the unforgiving ground. Charles kept walking anyway, sticking to the walls in case Shaw had men watching the doors; and suddenly the ship swam into visibility around him, all monotonous grey walls and black metal fixtures.

Charles straightened, fearing detection, but to his surprise, there were no guards present that he could see, or even hear. The ship seemed to be empty.

_There's got to be at least one person in the cockpit,_ Charles assumed. _Shaw is either keeping Erik in a locked room- or in a holding cell, _Charles realized with a start, and then looked around. "So how do I get from here to the brig?" he murmured quietly to himself.

"Why don't you ask the captain, sweetheart? I'm sure he'd be only too happy to take you there himself," came a syrupy sweet voice from behind him, and Charles whirled.

A woman stood behind him- _how had he walked right past without seeing her? _-and now she approached as Charles backed up frantically until his back hit the wall. She was beautiful; tall and graceful with pale skin and elegant, flowing blonde hair. Her eyes glittered with something akin to mirth, but far too threatening; something that could have been a kind of feral joy.

"Oh, that's right," the woman practically purred, "The captain doesn't _like_ visitors. Why don't I take you there myself. You can be _my _special visitor. A prisoner of war- or a prisoner of love, if you prefer."

"Love?" Charles managed to ask quizzically, and the woman waved a hand- she was wearing a large diamond ring that sparkled in the light as her hand passed gently through the air.

"Love, war," she said flippantly. "All's fair in both of them, so what difference does it make to you which one you're a prisoner of? Either way, you're going to be a prisoner," she pointed out, sounding vaguely amused. "Now come on. The captain will want to speak to you. How did you get in?" she asked as she grasped Charles' wrist and pulled him into the lift, commanding "Brig" once the doors had slid shut.

He struggled, but to no avail; her grip was as tight as a vise and he gave up, deigning to answer her question instead. "I threw some sand," Charles finally admitted, "The whole ship was revealed."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I told him," she muttered, losing the sugar-coated tones she had been speaking with as she berated someone- Shaw, Charles was guessing. "I _told_ him not to leave the doors open. But did he listen? _No_," she said as the lift came to a stop. She stepped out, pulling Charles with her. Shaw was there, crouched on the floor with his back to them; speaking quietly to someone in the cell in front of him whom Charles couldn't see and who clearly wasn't answering as Shaw's voice grew more and more angered.

The woman cleared her throat, and Shaw jumped, standing up and turning around to face them. "Look what I found hanging around the cargo bay," the woman said, her tone indicating just how unimpressed she was with his angry routine.

Shaw approached them, skimming a finger along the underside of Charles' jaw. Charles thrust his chin into the air defiantly.

"What a surprise," Shaw scowled, "Charlie Xavier. Good job, Emma. Now get back to work."

"Whatever," she- _Emma_- responded, still sounding uninterested, and she stalked off to wherever she was supposed to be, leaving Charles to face Shaw on his own.


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: Holy cow, this chapter really got away from me XD But I really like it, and I have to say- I wasn't planning on going in this direction at all. So all you lovely readers have the equally lovely _Bramblerose4_ to thank for this turn of events- yes, you, BR4, thanks for the idea :D**

**Thanks Bramblerose4 and Outcast-Loser for reviewing...unfortunately, you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens. But don't worry, it'll come soon!**

**Three whole chapters today, guys. I hope I'm making up for the delay D:**

**You guys are _still_ awesome. Keep reading.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The crew of Charles' ship was frantic, and for good reason. Hank himself was running around like a lunatic, dividing his time between helping Alex carry the wounded in and lying them down and helping Sean comb the recesses of the ship looking for their escaped captive- what was his name again, Zale? Azalea? Something like that. Hank was unanimously voted the acting captain, since he was the most responsible of the crew members, and while the engineer appreciated the loyalty he was <em>still<em> a frantic lunatic. Eventually he realized that Raven was no longer in the sickbay, once Alex had returned to the battlefield to remove more wounded and he had a moment to wipe his forehead and check on all the soundly sleeping bodies in the sickbay.

Hank had no idea where she had gone, and after the strange disappearance of- Zeal? Azel?..._whatever_- he immediately began worrying. The engineer burst into the rec room, where Sean was opening all the cupboard doors in an effort to find their missing prisoner.

"Sean!" Hank ran over to him, gesturing wildly. "Thank goodness you're still here," he babbled, "Raven's disappeared, just like that guy we had tied up- what was his name- Azala- Azela-"

"Calm down," Sean said with a worried glance at the engineer. "First, his name was Azazel, if I heard General Asshole correctly. Second, Raven's fine. I was helping her find some meds for a patient when she said she had to go get something from her room and left. So she's fine. She's in her quarters."

Hank let out a breath of relief. "Oh. Good. Thanks."

Sean clapped the engineer's shoulder with his free hand. "Don't mention it, man. Oh yeah- I meant to tell you, since you're like Captain Science Geek-" Hank snorted "-check out what I can do!"

Sean turned towards the other end of the room, where a large vase was sitting on a table, empty save for a few large blades of decorative grass. "Cover your ears," he advised the engineer, who complied, confusion on his face. Sean took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and _screamed_, the force of his cry shattering the vase into a million tiny pieces. Sean turned back to Hank and grinned. "What do you think?"

Hank stared at the pilot, his mouth hanging open. "I think," he said finally, "that it would be a very bad idea to let you get into any more shouting matches with Alex."

* * *

><p>After Hank left Sean in the rec room with firm instructions to clean up the vase, the engineer went up to the floor where Raven's quarters were located in the hopes of finding her; he was still on edge after Azazel's disappearance. He took the lift up uneasily, a strong feeling of foreboding pervading Hank's mind as he made his way down the empty corridor. The engineer approached what he knew was Raven's door and hesitated only slightly before pressing a button and speaking into the room's intercom.<p>

"Raven? It's Hank. Can I come in?"

"I guess so," came the reply through the fuzzy speaker. Hank frowned. He would have to fix that eventually.

The door slid open and Hank entered, eyes adjusting to the room's dimly lit interior, darker than Raven usually kept it and in a rather uncharacteristic state of disarray. Hank immediately hurried over to where Raven's form was lying prone on the unmade bed.

"Raven! Are you alright?" He helped her sit up and studied her face, checking for any obvious signs of injury.

"I'm not hurt," Raven shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with me, honestly. I just-" Raven hiccupped and a small sob escaped her throat. Hank hugged her to his body, whispering into her fiery hair and pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to her head.

"Shhh," the engineer comforted her. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong," Hank pleaded gently, dabbing at her eyes with a corner of his shirt.

"Hank," Raven whispered into his shoulder. "it's- oh- promise you won't hate me if I tell you," she begged.

"Of course not. I would never hate you," Hank promised, stunned by the intensity of Raven's emotions and wondering what could have brought this drastic change upon the normally levelheaded doctor.

Raven laughed once, a small sound not unlike a moan, before burying her face in the engineer's neck as he held her tightly, rocking gently back and forth on the bed.

"The man who escaped," Raven whispered, so quietly Hank had to strain in order to hear her, "Azazel. I didn't realize- I still can't believe it."

"What?" Hank gazed at her with desperate anticipation. Raven shuddered as the memory flooded her senses.

* * *

><p><em>Raven puttered around sickbay, pulling out rolls of bandages and bottles of disinfectant for the patients she knew would soon be flooding the ship. Azazel was lying on one of the beds, unconscious. Raven walked over to his prone figure, eyeing a nasty-looking cut on his forehead, lined with dirt from where the soldier had hit the ground after being knocked out, by Raven's own hand, no less. The doctor grabbed the aforementioned disinfectant and some cotton swabs so she could cleanse the wound. As she was reaching for the swabs, Azazel stirred.<em>

"_What have you done to me?" the soldier rasped- he was still sluggish from unconsciousness and bound to the bed so he couldn't escape; he struggled against the straps which ran across the width of his chest._

"_I knocked you out earlier," Raven said boldly, "you cut your head when you fell. I'm a doctor- I was just going to clean the wound."_

"_Don't pity me," Azazel hissed, finally ceasing his struggling, and Raven shrugged. _

"_I'm going to clean it anyway," she said. _

"_Why? So you can kill me later?" he sneered._

"_I'm not killing anyone," Raven replied mildly._

"_Little Raven," Azazel mocked, "Wouldn't hurt a fly."_

_Raven straightened abruptly, her body stilling. "How do you know my name?" she asked evenly._

"_What," Azazel laughed wickedly, "You mean Dr. Raven Darkholme can't remember the man that fathered her child?"_

_Raven's face had turned a lighter shade of blue. "You- you can't be him," she said hoarsely._

"_Why not?" Azazel bared his teeth in an impish grin and barked out another laugh, a piercing noise in the otherwise quiet sickbay._

"_He- he was a human doctor! His name was John, John Smith- he didn't even look anything like you!" Raven cried, backing away from where the soldier lay._

"_A trick of the mind," Azazel smirked, "Haven't you heard of the telepathic races?"_

"_Of course," Raven said shakily, "but Shaw hates-"_

"_Yes, yes; he hates aliens," Azazel interrupted snidely, "but do you think that means he isn't above using them, and their abilities, to get what he wants? Of course not. I'm an alien. Mind, I'm not the telepathic sort," he snorted, "but I know someone who is, so of course I have all the perks."_

"_But then-" Raven put a hand to her stomach._

"_Yes," Azazel looked positively evil. "Shaw needed someone to infiltrate the hospital where Charles and his band of freaks had stopped, and I was the right alien for the job. You didn't happen to find a bomb on your ship, by any chance, did you?"_

"_No…no! It can't be," Raven moaned._

_Azazel laughed. "Oh, but it is, little Raven," the soldier said, his smile positively evil, and then with the sound of someone punching through canvas he disappeared from sickbay in a puff of red smoke._

* * *

><p>"Raven, listen to me," Hank said firmly. "None of this is your fault. Okay? None of this."<p>

"But Hank," Raven was crying in earnest now, "How can you say that? I let him near the ship at the hospital! I let him escape from sickbay…I'm carrying his _child_! How can you say that none of it is my fault?"

"Raven Darkholme," Hank looked her in the eye, holding both of her blue hands in his own pale ones, and she sniffled as he told her, "you had no way of knowing that Smith was Azazel. You had no way of knowing his abilities. And regardless of who fathered your child, I know they will grow up to be strong and brave and beautiful, just like their mother."

Raven looked like she might collapse into tears again, but was holding herself back. She wound her arms around the engineer's neck. "I love you, Hank," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he said in a moment of tenderness.

"My child will need a father, you know," Raven was still whispering in the darkened room, teasing a lock of Hank's hair with her fingers. "Somehow, I don't think Azazel will turn out to be a model parent. I was wondering if, maybe…_you'd_ like the honor."

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me," Hank said quietly, and Raven knew he was completely serious. Saying nothing, she held him tighter.

"It's a boy, you know," she said absentmindedly. "I was thinking of naming him Kurt."

"Kurt McCoy," Hank murmured. "I always wanted to have a son someday."

"Will that make me Mrs. McCoy?" Raven asked, and he could feel her smile against his neck.

"Do you- do you want to be Mrs. McCoy?" Hank's voice sounded breathless and strange, even to his own ears.

"More than anything," Raven admitted softly, and Hank laughed; a loud genuine laugh, because right then, he was the happiest man in the galaxy. Raven giggled into his neck, and Hank sighed with contentment.

"Come on, Mrs. McCoy," he kidded, "We have to get you back to sickbay to help the wounded."

"'Kay," Raven acquiesced, and allowed Hank to help her off the bed. They walked to the lift together, and Raven kissed him once more as they descended to the correct floor.

"I hope Charles is okay," she remarked as Hank parted with her outside the sickbay doors.

"He'll be fine," Hank assured her, "he's a captain. He knows what he's doing."

"I wish you were right," the doctor told the engineer, "but this is Charles we're talking about. He _never_ knows what he's doing."


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: Wow guys, sorry it took me such a long time to update. Please don't hold it against me- I've had summer work for AP classes that I had to finish, but not to worry! I will now be able to return to actually writing fic. Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading- love you guys!- and welcome to all the new readers who added the story to favorites and such!**

**_Bramblerose4_, thanks for the review! And also another huge thanks for kicking my butt and getting me to write...everyone, go read her spinoff fic 'Our Stars'! It's got lots of Cherik UST and also some other pairings which _may_ have been omitted from this story... *cough* Anyway, just read it, it's really good!**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, wow, your review last chapter was amazing! And so, my reply is really really delayed, but thank you _so much!_ Reading your review made me feel great. I'm glad all the plot twists are keeping you interested, and believe me, if anyone could marry this story I would want it to be you! Thanks again!**

**Okay, think that's all til next chapter.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Don't call me Charlie," Charles muttered under his breath as Shaw laughed softly.<p>

"Why, is that what your mother called you, Charlie?" Shaw taunted, and Charles gritted his teeth in stoic rebellion.

"Anyway," Shaw continued, growing a touch more serious but not turning off what he thought of his charming grin, "I'm assuming you're here in search of your…_pilot_. I can't afford to have you sneaking around here, as you can imagine, so I'm afraid I'm going to be forced to take certain _precautions_ with you." The general twisted his mouth from the grin into an evil sort of smirk before grasping Charles' upper arm tightly and beginning to drag him farther into the room. As Charles passed the cell that Shaw had been speaking into earlier, he tried to catch a glimpse of its occupant but was unsuccessful, hearing only a few scared whispers and heart-wrenching sobs.

As they walked, passing empty cell after empty cell, Charles stopped wondering how far it was and began wondering where Erik was, exactly, since he wasn't in any of these cells. He was surreptitiously trying to glance at all the other cells when suddenly, with a noise like ripping fabric and wisps of red smoke, Azazel appeared next to them. Charles jumped, tripping over his own feet; Azazel leered as Shaw pulled his arm harder and Charles cried out.

"Azazel," Shaw said, beaming, "Good to see you back. I was beginning to think you had decided to stay with those other guys, but that's crazy, right?" The general punctuated this question with a little laugh, but they could all tell it was a challenge issued towards the teleporter. There was a moment of charged silence in which Azazel considered this challenge with a tilt of his head, and then the silence was broken when he looked at Shaw and said, "Why would I stay with those rats?" with a snort and his head disdainfully inclined.

"Fair enough. Now get to the bridge; I'm sure Emma could use you up there," Shaw told him, and again Azazel disappeared.

Shaw and Charles came upon what seemed to be yet _another_ empty cell- but then something in the corner _moved_-

"Erik!" Charles couldn't keep himself from crying out, and Shaw immediately spun, delivering a mean backhand to the side of Charles' face. Charles collapsed to the floor with another cry, this time of pain.

"Charles?" the lump in the cell stirred itself and stood up, bounding towards the bars in a smooth motion. Erik- of course it was Erik- whipped his head up to glare at Shaw.

"_I'll kill you!"_ the pilot yelled at the general, "_If you hurt him I'll kill you!"_

Shaw ignored Erik and kicked at Charles' ribs with his heavy military boots. "Get up, maggot," he growled, all false charm gone from his face and his mannerisms as if he had been wearing a mask. Charles struggled to his feet, moving towards Erik's cell and reaching out a hand to grasp the bars-

"_No!"_ Erik shouted, and Charles halted, arms in midair, "The bars are electrified!" Charles, working on instinct, immediately pulled his arms back and crossed them tightly over his chest.

"Shut up!" Shaw snarled in Erik's direction, and Erik snapped his mouth shut, scowling. Shaw opened the cell next to Erik's and shoved Charles inside, where Charles collapsed into a coughing heap on the dirt floor. "There. Now-" Shaw took a step towards Charles, but then an alarm went off and lights began to flash, so Shaw just growled and slammed the door shut, locking it with a key card, and Charles detachedly heard a crackle of electricity as the cell's power activated.

"I'll be back for you worms later," Shaw promised with a hiss, looking at Erik, and then he left to go deal with the problems occurring elsewhere.

Erik waited until Shaw was definitely gone, then scooted as close as he could to the bars of his own cell, looking at Charles as he shook with fury. "Are you alright?" he asked finally, once Charles had stopped coughing and was able to sit up.

"Perfectly fine," Charles told him in what might have passed for a reassuring tone, had they not been trapped in Shaw's brig.

There was a lengthy silence, and then Charles sighed.

Erik, hanging his head, said quietly, "It's my fault you're here."

"What? No!" Charles said quickly. "Of course it's not your fault, Erik!"

"Yes, it is," Erik shrugged, "I got captured, didn't I?"

"But I chose to come after you," Charles pointed out, feeling his cheeks flush pink.

"Dunno why you wanted to do a stupid thing like that," Erik said sullenly.

Charles protested, "Because, Erik, you're important to me!"

Erik snorted.

Charles grew agitated. "Really, Erik! I-"

"Later, Charles. We'll talk later," Erik said tiredly.

Charles obligingly fell silent, but then had to ask: "So what do we do now?"

Erik looked at Charles with a sideways, shark-toothed grin, and Charles' heart suddenly tried to leap out of his chest.

"About that," Erik said, and then abruptly turned to focus on the cell door, holding his hand up. He quickly began shaking with the effort, but then Charles saw it.

The bars trembled, just the slightest tremor in the metal.

After a moment, Charles realized he had been holding his breath, and he let the air out of his lungs with a surprised _whoosh_. Erik himself was panting, and as Charles met his gaze, a confident grin slowly grew on the pilot's face.

"Well, Erik, I think this evens our chances a bit, don't you?" Charles finally managed, beginning to feel ever-so-slightly more optimistic about the situation at hand.

Erik smiled grimly again- the pilot had a _lot_ of teeth- and that alone was answer enough for Charles.


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks to _Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_ and _Bramblerose4_ for reviewing last chapter, and welcome to new readers! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting, my life's been hell lately and I've been trying to get everything straightened out...school's just started, though, and with any luck I'll be able to write and post more regularly now, since I'll be on the computer practically every day doing homework^^' **

**This is the official chapter 30! Hooray! Hopefully I'll be able to wrap this up before I hit chapter 40...**

**Thanks again, guys. You're awesome for waiting and I love you all!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"Erik, come on, try again," Charles coaxed. "Clear your mind."<p>

"It's a lot harder than it _looks_, Charles," Erik ground out; he was evidently irritated by his inability to make the bars of the cell do much more than twitch, but Charles wouldn't let up.

"Just one more time, Erik, before Shaw gets back," Charles pleaded, glancing around furtively. Erik scowled for a moment, but then his face softened as he gazed at the young captain from his cell, and he nodded.

"Fine," he said tiredly, "but I don't see how this time is going to be different from the last, oh, nine hundred attempts or so." Erik glared across at the cell bars, raised his hand, spread his fingers, and stiffened his torso to the point where he began to shake with effort after a few seconds and the tendons in his neck stood out.

Nothing happened.

Charles studied the tableau wearily; tilting his head and looking at Erik. Erik fidgeted under the scrutiny.

"What?"

"Well," Charles suggested, "perhaps…you're focusing _too_ much."

Erik snorted. "Don't be ridiculous." He prepared to try again.

"I mean it," Charles persisted thoughtfully. "Try thinking about something else entirely while you're bending the metal. Don't think about the metal at all."

"Well then, what should I think about?" Erik asked, piqued by Charles' criticism.

Charles considered his question. "Focus on a happy memory," he said, "something that makes you feel good whenever you think about it."

Erik huffed a breath out through his nose. _I don't have any happy memories,_ he thought.

"Don't be silly," Charles answered absentmindedly. "You must have. Everyone does, Erik."

Erik nearly stopped breathing altogether. "Charles," he said slowly.

"Yes?" Charles stopped studying the bars of his cage and looked at Erik.

_Can you hear me?_ Erik thought to himself.

"Of course I can hear you, my friend; you're speaking aloud," Charles said with a small, confused smile.

_No, I'm not,_ Erik thought, comprehension dawning in his eyes.

Charles furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, my friend?"

"I mean you just heard my thoughts, Charles," Erik said softly, forgetting their plight for a moment and crouching down, moving as close to the bars that divided them as he dared.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Erik," Charles laughed shortly.

"I'm not," Erik assured him, "What am I thinking about? Right now," he asked the captain.

Charles rolled his eyes. "I don't see how-"

"Charles. Try," the pilot implored him.

Charles sighed. "Fine," he said, "but then we are getting _out_ of these cells, Erik, understand?"

Erik nodded tersely and looked at Charles without saying anything.

Charles, unsure of what to do, moved his hands in his lap, wondering where to put them. Finally he settled on placing his fingers at his temples like he had seen in lots of old movies, and he closed his eyes in concentration. After a minute he stopped and opened his eyes again.

"It's not working," he said.

"You can do it," Erik coaxed. "Stop thinking about it so much," he reminded the captain with a tight smile.

Charles nodded, closed his eyes, and _relaxed_.

Suddenly his mind was filled with strange sensations, and the biggest was-

_Erik_-

_Charles could feel Erik around him, like a closed-in room-_

_He smelled metal; he could _feel_ the metal-_

_He had the very strange sensation of seeing _himself_, through Erik's eyes, or in Erik's thoughts, and-_

_There was warmth around this sight; the memory was wrapped in light and a feeling of warm waves lapping at Charles' consciousness-_

_But then-_

_Shaw's face-_

_Burning-_

_Pain- _

_Rage-_

With a gasp, Charles lost his focus and opened his eyes suddenly. Shocked, he looked at Erik. Erik stared back, breathing heavily and equally shocked.

"Erik, I-" Charles looked horrified.

"Charles-"

"I am _so sorry_," Charles said, raising his hands to cover his mouth, "Erik, I didn't mean to-"

Erik put his hands up in a gesture of _wait_ and grimaced. "Doesn't matter," he grunted, looking away for a brief moment before focusing on Charles again. "At least we know you can do it."

"It does matter," Charles said, wringing his hands. "It was a violation of your privacy, Erik. Whatever it is…I hate it." His head was bowed but Erik could see a shimmering tear trace its way down the side of Charles' nose and slip off to splash on the dirt floor.

"Charles…" Erik tried. "It's…it's okay. Really."

Charles looked at Erik and sniffed. "I had no idea, Erik. Everything you went through; everything you've experienced; and everything you've ever felt, my friend; every reason you have for hating Shaw; I felt it all- in the blink of an eye. And somehow, Erik, I'm a little bit more _you-_" Charles waved a hand towards Erik's cell "-and a little bit less _me_. Do you understand?

"If I take on your feelings- your thoughts- I become _you_- and no offense, Erik- but what happens to _me_, to Charles? And what if I did that to everyone? Who would I _become_, if I was all those people? I would be nobody, Erik. And that frightens me. And I hate it!"

After this outburst, Charles tried to collect himself. Erik looked at his hands, then back at the captain.

"Charles," the pilot said hesitantly, "you're no less _you_ than you were before you tried to read my mind. You're still Charles Xavier. You're still the captain who helps stowaways. You just need help remembering that, sometimes. Like how sometimes I need help to remember that I do, in fact, have happy memories." Erik turned away from Charles to face the bars of his cell once more, and he placed his hands in the air before his chest. He stared at the metal bars, not with the urgent need to move them now, but instead with a calm security.

Erik thought only of Charles.

Nights spent talking, and reading, and thinking. _Taking Charles' hand._

Playing chess, and losing, and winning. _Holding Charles close._

Watching the stars tear past the window at warp speeds. _Erik's lips touched Charles' gently, and hands trailed gently up his back to twine around his neck._

With barely a sound, the bars of the cell front simultaneously bent as if they had been pinched around the middle and drawn aside like curtains. The metal moved with the fluidity of a liquid.

Erik smiled in satisfaction and stepped out of the cell, stopping in front of Charles' to repeat the process.

Charles stood slowly and made his way out of the cell carefully as if every step might set off Shaw's alarms.

He stopped at a point that was about an arm's length away from Erik.

He smiled softly at the pilot before gratefully taking Erik's proffered hand.

_Ich liebe dich__,_ Erik thought wildly for a moment, in the language his mother used to speak; a language Erik knew was not native to their planet, but was, in fact, older than he could even imagine.

"What does it mean?" Charles asked quietly, looking into Erik's eyes.

Erik offered no explanation, not even in his thoughts; he simply threw his arms around Charles and kissed him, both of them seeing only the explosion of stars and planets and space that danced in Erik's mind, and not even the billions upon billions of shimmering, twinkling lights could compare to the light surrounding the two of them in that moment.

_We'll find Shaw,_ Charles projected tentatively to Erik.

_Yes, _thought Erik. _We'll stop the battle outside. _

_Yes, _replied Charles_, together_.


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys! I guess this is more of a filler chapter than anything...but not to worry, there'll be lots more action next chapter, I promise. In the meantime, enjoy this lovely character development. I know I do ;D**

**_Bramblerose4_, I'm so happy you liked it :D I love writing about Charles' powers and getting, well, inside his head to think about how it must feel to have everyone else's thoughts along with your own. My own geeky confession would be that I often listen to the First Class soundtrack while writing, so hooray! The music is just so epically awesome XD And of course I bought the DVD cos it just came out, so I've already watched it...twice!**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, thank you tons as always! So happy you like it; I absolutely love writing all the mutations. I hadn't planned to, but it just happened and I'm pretty excited about it, I think it's turning out well :D Oh yes, and- this is for everyone!- _ich liebe dich_ (from last chapter) is German for 'I love you', sorry for not including a translation; I had meant to but it slipped my mind.**

**, thanks so much for the review and I'm really glad you liked it! Don't worry- Charles will figure out how to cope with his powers. He wouldn't be the Charles we love if he didn't :)**

**Welcome to new readers, keep on reviewing- I love you guys!- and on with the story!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The pair crept through the ship, leaving the hold and watching carefully for any guards as they picked their way down corridors and past empty rooms. Erik, now confident in his abilities, was able to open all the doors, although not without substantial exertion. But every time the pilot found himself tiring, he would glance over at Charles and find his resolve once more.<p>

Charles, meanwhile, was considerably less satisfied with his ability and had not succeeded in detecting any minds besides Erik's. He was unwilling to fully give himself over to mastering the strange power as Erik had done, and he was still frightened of its possible ramifications. Perhaps it would come in time, or perhaps not. Charles didn't think he would mind much if the ability never manifested itself any more than it already had; he still just couldn't quite shake the feeling of being inside Erik's head, of _being_ Erik. He shivered and kept walking. His gaze flicked over to, and subsequently trailed along, the set line of Erik's jaw every few seconds.

Finally Erik stopped and looked Charles in the eye.

"This isn't working," the pilot said.

Charles' heart jolted and skipped a beat. "What?" he asked, voice barely quavering.

Erik gestured to the ship around them. "We're going in circles, Charles. We've passed that wall comm at least twice already."

"All wall comms look the same," Charles said, not without guilt.

"Yes, but not all of them have little post-it notes with 'To-Do' lists stuck on them," Erik pointed out the little reminder that someone- presumably Emma- had stuck onto the side of the comm.

Charles sighed. "Well, I don't know where we're going."

"To the bridge."

"Well, I don't know how to get there!"

"Charles," Erik said gently, "If you used your…you know-" he waved vaguely at an area somewhere over his left temple "-I bet you could figure out where it was."

"I'm not, Erik," Charles was adamant. "I don't want to."

It was Erik's turn to sigh. "But it would be a lot quicker! And easier. And we'd be able to get back to everyone on our own ship faster."

Charles bit his lip, considering this point. "Well…"

"Charles," Erik's voice was low, and he glanced around furtively, "come on. The faster we find Shaw, the faster we can leave."

Charles closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. "I don't like it," he said finally. "And what if I can't do it? What if I do it wrong and-" _What if I can't fix it? _was the thought that flashed, unbidden, through the captain's head.

Erik somehow realized Charles' fears, and told him, "Nothing will go wrong. You did it before with me. You can do it again."

Charles grimaced. "How do you know?"

"I don't. But I believe in you."

Charles, who had gone back to worrying his lower lip between his teeth, screwed his eyes shut. After a moment, he opened them again and nodded.

"All right," he said, "I'll try."

Erik studied Charles' face, realizing the captain's determination. He nodded in return.

Charles closed his eyes.

He placed the fingers of his left hand on his left temple.

Charles tried to clear his mind by thinking of anything other than the task at hand. He thought of his mother- _no way_- he thought of Raven- _more added stress-_ he thought of the crew- _what could they be doing, did they help anyone, no good, too many thoughts-_ he thought of Erik-

He _let go_.

Charles was floating somewhere outside of his body and was dimly aware of seeing himself standing below with his fingers brushing the side of his head just above his left ear. If he concentrated on the sight, he could feel phantom fingers touching his temple—but he tried to ignore that, for the most part, and instead he cast he thoughts about the ship.

In his mind's eye Charles could see the layout of the ship, and he directed the detached part of him to the areas where he could feel other consciousnesses brushing his own. One was full of soldiers but was obviously not the bridge; one was Erik standing next to him and breathing softly; one was three men standing in a small room, _this seems promising,_ and then someone else entered the room , and-

_A shard of something cold and hard pierced Charles' mind-_

_He could see glints of something white-_

_Sharp pain-_

The image dissolved, and when he opened his eyes, Charles had returned to his body. He shook his head as Erik helped him up from where he had partially collapsed on the floor. He was pale as a ghost, and Erik looked worried.

"Are you all right?" the pilot asked him, giving Charles a quick once-over.

"I'm fine," Charles said shakily, "but if Shaw didn't know we'd escaped, he knows now."

"What?" Erik's expression began changing like the stills of an animated film reel, flickering from concern to surprise to anger in the span of roughly three seconds.

Charles explained about the men in the room, and about the sharp coldness that had invaded his mind. "Shaw's got his own telepath. I think it must be that woman- Emma, I believe?" He shrugged. "She seems to be the only female on board the ship, and this consciousness was definitely female. Anyway, I think she felt me poking around and erected her mental shields in order to keep me out." Charles gritted his teeth. "And might I add- it's working. I won't be trying that again anytime soon."

Erik straightened the line of his shoulders. "Fine," he said, "I suppose now all we have to fight is time. If we can get to Shaw before he gets to us-"

Charles nodded; it was unnecessary for Erik to finish his sentence. "Correct," the captain said. "But don't worry, my friend…I think I can get us to the bridge now." He gave a tiny smile and took Erik's hand suddenly. "Let's go."


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Gosh, this chapter has been long overdue. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with the story for so long, even if I -did- rather underestimate the workload I would have for school this year. Anyway, I hope to be wrapping this up within a few chapters...this was never meant to be this long! ;_; Hahaha. I've been having so much fun with it, though, and I hope you have too. Apologies once again for super-sporadic updates.**

**Shout-outs go to _Bramblerose4_ and _Mrs. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways _for reviewing the last chapter, and welcome to everyone who's picked up the story since my last update!**

** Keep it up, guys, I promise I'll be better about updating.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Shaw had of course been alerted to the two men's escape as soon as Emma had put a stop to Charles' clumsy attempt at scanning the ship; subsequently, the general was the only one left on the bridge when Erik and Charles arrived. He was turned away from them and was looking out the large window at the ground below. Emma and everyone else had presumably relocated to one of the large, empty rooms. Charles had attempted to scan the ship again but gave up when he realized Emma wouldn't let it work a second time; he kept feeling the diamond spikes invade his mental space and stopped trying.<p>

Shaw stood stock-still with his hands held loosely behind his back as Erik and Charles entered, and Charles half expected lightning to flash and thunder to crackle ominously; such was the general's obvious love of the melodramatic.

"So," Shaw said, turning at last to face them, "You escaped. I had thought it would take you at least a bit longer…but it doesn't matter, maggots. You're dead anyway."

"Not yet, we're not," Erik growled and lunged forward; Charles could barely hold him back.

"Wait!" Charles said sharply, "We don't know what he's got up his sleeve."

"Clever boy," Shaw sneered. "Listen to little Charlie, Erik; at least he tries to use what little brainpower he's got."

"_Don't call me Charlie_," Charles spoke through gritted teeth at Shaw, immediately loosening his hold on Erik and taking a step forward.

In one fluid motion, Shaw drew a ray gun from the inside of his jacket and had it pointed straight at Charles' chest. "Sorry, worms," Shaw's lips curled into a feral grin, "not one more step, got that?"

"No!" Erik roared.

"_Wait_!" Charles commanded again. Erik remained still, but Charles could tell by his body language that he was seething—he was practically bristling with rage, Charles noted worriedly.

_I can try to- to take control of Shaw,_ Charles thought to Erik with a small shiver. Erik blinked once and then responded silently by setting his jaw.

_I'll speak to him,_ Erik thought back. Erik picked up his hands, and Shaw swung his arm lazily to level the gun at Erik's chest. Erik and Shaw began speaking, Shaw loosely and off-handedly recalling old memories that Erik answered with growls emitted through sharp, clenched teeth—behind the scenes, Erik was of course molding the metal of the ship's console slowly and cautiously, distracting Shaw with his verbal attacks in the meantime. Charles hardly paid attention, so concentrated was he on the task of getting past Emma's defenses and entering Shaw's mind that he barely noticed what was going on around him anymore.

As he retreated further and further into the recesses of his own consciousness, Charles became more and more acutely aware of the sparkling, shining protrusions that were Emma's attacks. They were an assault on his mind, created to barrage his mental faculties with distractions and blinding pain. Charles tried to study them with his inner eye as they went whistling through his mind, leaving sharp stings in their wake. Each one seemed identical in every way, a gleaming spike of diamond strength…but all diamonds have flaws, and Charles quickly located theirs—a white spot, located on the base of each spike; a blind spot where Emma's consciousness seeped through to control the attack minutely.

He would have to act fast, but—

_The diamond invader whistled past his ear as he whipped around, and Charles, moving faster than he thought possible, jabbed at the white spot violently, driving his fingers in._

_Shrieking—_

_Pain—_

_The protrusions receded and his mind became frigid once more with clarity._

Charles was left free to cast about and find Shaw's mind. He grappled with his conscience for a moment, but emotion prevailed and suddenly Charles was _in _the general's mind.

He saw Erik through Shaw's eyes, felt echoes of the things—_hateangerhate—_ that Shaw felt.

He _stopped._

It almost worked.


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Another chapter's coming tomorrow if I can swing it...I'm in the process of writing chapter 34 right now, really.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>The unforeseen assault on Shaw's unprotected mind was effective, quickly freezing the general's body—but not before Shaw's muscles had time to simultaneously—<em>clench—release<em>—

Shaw's trigger finger twitched on the ray gun.

It was enough.

The body of Charles Xavier collapsed to the ground, and Charles' consciousness flew back to its body with an inhuman howl of pain.

Charles and Shaw lay on the ground together, both unmoving.

_Erik didn't know what to do._


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: As promised, the lightning-fast upload of Chapter 34! Woo! I actually meant to upload earlier today, but my internet was down...but no worries! :D**

**So, **_**Outcast-Loser**_**, no need to be consumed with suspense! Hooray!**

_**Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways**_**, sorry to have lost you there! Hope this clears everything up D:**

_**Bramblerose4, **_**thanks as always, dear! I really like writing/reading the telepathic scenes too; they've got so many different effects and so much potential, not only for good outcomes, but for horrible outcomes, too…now go write 'Our Stars'! Hahaha :D**

**Oh, by the way, if any of you are in the New York area next weekend and are heading to New York Comic Con/Anime Fest, drop me a line! I'm going on Saturday and Sunday with some of my friends but I'd love to meet up with you if you go, just send me a note! I'll be cosplaying as Joel Robinson from Mystery Science Theater 3000 on Saturday and Captain Martin Crieff from Cabin Pressure on Sunday, so if you're there and you spot me, come say hey :D Oh, and there's going to be a panel for the 2012 Avengers movie; Chris Evans and Tom Hiddleston are going to be there. TOM HIDDLESTON!**

**Okay, fangirling over (for the most part ;D). On with the adventure!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Erik gritted his teeth. <em>Shaw or Charles,<em> his mind chanted, _Shaw or Charles?_ Erik groaned and lunged forward, landing in front of Shaw's body. Upon closer inspection, Shaw was breathing quickly, but quietly; Charles' mental attack, though accidental and borne of pain, had proved effective and Shaw was quite incapacitated. Erik stared at the general contemptuously. He leaned down and picked up Shaw's ray gun from the floor where Shaw's loosened muscles had dropped it.

He considered the tableau before him.

He pointed the muzzle at Shaw's head.

Charles stirred lightly on the ground behind them, and with a mighty effort, Shaw raised his head enough to look at Erik.

"Don't do this," he said, the tendons in his neck standing out with effort as his head trembled faintly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," Erik whispered dangerously, his finger curling around the trigger like it belonged there.

"Because you're not a killer, my friend," Shaw husked out, and Erik realized with a jolt who he was actually talking to.

"You don't know me, Charles," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the general's body, lying before him.

"I know you enough to know that you can be the better man, Erik."

Erik hung his head and said softly, "I don't want to be the better man anymore, Charles. Don't try to tell me he doesn't deserve it."

"Just because he deserves it doesn't mean you should, my friend."

Erik said nothing, contemplating Shaw's prostrate figure.

"I love you, Erik," Shaw rasped, straining to keep his eyes locked with Erik's.

Erik shuddered almost imperceptibly. "Don't say that. Not from that body, Charles."

"Erik, I'm sorry—"

"_No, you're not!" _Erik shouted, his fragile control snapping like the string of a kite buffeted by the wind. His trigger finger jerked, the ray gun spitting its beam into Shaw's head, which splattered into fragments that dusted and dripped down the bridge screens.

Charles felt the beam, felt the pressure in his head like a vise, tighter TIGHTER _TIGHTER_, until everything exploded out and there was heat HEAT _HEAT_ and _pain_, not sharp and insistent like Emma's pain but large and all-encompassing, like a supernova that would _swallow him up_—

Charles _screamed_—

Charles returned to his own body, unable to move except for sobbing softly into the corrugated steel plates of the floor.

Erik stared numbly down at his hand, ignoring everything else. He slowly realized that he hadn't yet released the ray gun, and he quietly walked over to the captain's chair and placed it down gently on the seat, the metal of the trigger folded in upon itself, twisted beyond repair.


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: So I said that I was going to try to wrap this up before I hit 40 chapters but I've had to revise my position a bit...this is already chapter 35, and I'm trying not to drag this out too much or anything; but jeez, it's practically got a mind of its own by now! :D On the other hand, it's really sad to be ending this because I mean, I've been writing since last school year which is like crazy levels of commitment for me, not to mention you guys, who are totally awesome and I can't believe you've been reading this long and just sdlkfkjadbsfk you guys are SO AMAZING and I just love you all to bits.**

**_Bramblerose4_, thanks as always and I hope you're feeling better bb^^**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways _said "This is WAY better than the movie :D" and WOW that is the most amazing compliment ever and, and, thank you so much; I actually melted a little inside when I read your terrific review, because yes, I am totally gushy with emotions ;_;**

**_Outcast-Loser_, sorry to make you so sad!...but...you might wanna keep some tissues handy for a while yet...okay, so maybe I'm not that sorry *evil grin***

**So in conclusion, you guys are fantastic, I love you all, and keep it up! **

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Erik walked slowly over to where Charles was curled on the floor, carrying out a reasonable facsimile of fetal position. Charles was moaning, his hands ghosting around his head but not touching it, tugging lightly and fleetingly at wisps of brunette hair. Erik kneeled down, looking at Charles concernedly.<p>

"Charles?" he asked hesitantly, his own unsteady fingers reaching out to coax away Charles' equally trembling hands, his slender shaking wrists.

Charles groaned. "_Erik_…" It came out as a whisper, barely a sound.

"Charles, I…I'm here," Erik whispered back, trailing a hand along the curve of Charles's jaw but not really touching it. He gently manipulated the metal floor to curve around the telepath's body, cupping it gently like a nest.

"Bring me…to Raven…" Charles managed with another groan, his body still and unmoving as he spoke.

Erik's face was tight. "Are you-"

"_Raven_," Charles interrupted faintly.

Erik set his jaw. "Do you need help getting up, or-?"

"I can't move," Charles murmured hoarsely.

In that moment Erik's carefully crafted world of steel and iron beams twisted and bent, trapping him and he couldn't see the way out.

He considered Charles for a moment, then focused very carefully on the metal objects Charles had on his person: cuff links. Belt. Ring. Softly, gently, he concentrated. Charles rose into the air and Erik stepped forwards, arms outstretched underneath Charles' body as if to carry him. Without touching the telepath's body Erik levitated him off the ship. None of the other crew members could be found; Emma, Azazel, and Janos seemed to have left along with all the other soldiers on board, human and alien alike.

When Erik's feet touched natural ground a sob was wrenched from his chest.

He clenched his mouth shut and kept walking, muscles straining with the effort of keeping Charles in the air.

Charles was silent, except for the occasional groan or grunt of pain. Whenever Erik tried to say something, Charles would shake his head, and Erik would close his mouth and keep walking.

They drew nearer to the ship.

Erik was dreading the future all of a sudden, and he really didn't know why.

Erik felt his concentration slipping. He pulled himself together and walked on.


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! I meant to post this Saturday night but never got the chance...NYCC/NYAF was great! If you got the chance to go, you know what I mean. I was on the lookout for Charles/Erik cosplayers...I didn't see any, unfortunately, but I did see an awesome Banshee, some Beasts, a few cool Storms and one absolutely fantastic Mystique :D**

**_Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_: Thank youuu! That bullet was _totally_ Moira's fault ;_; and hahaha, galactic!Cherik, I love it XD**

**_Bramblerose4_: If this story continued forever, I might spontaneously combust XD but I'm glad you liked it and I can't _wait_ to start posting new fics soon! :P**

**Okeydokey, Chapter 36!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>Raven prepped Charles for surgery as he lay on a sickbay bed. She wore a devastated expression and a white lab coat.<p>

On the way back to the ship, Charles had grown even more ghostly pale. His cheeks were ruby-red.

Erik had said nothing as he entered the ship, just walked to sickbay in silence. Charles' body floated just above his hands.

"Get out," Raven had said weakly as Erik brought Charles into the ship. "I need to work on him _now_, get _out_."

"Raven, I—"

"Not _now_, Erik!" Raven had turned on her heel, one blue finger raised in admonition as she hurried to Charles, ready to make a valiant attempt at fixing her brother.

"Do you think he'll ever walk again?" Hank asked Erik frankly.

Erik just growled in response. He paced back and forth a few times. Outwardly, he gave off the air of fury.

In reality, he was _terrified_; he was being eaten alive by the guilt that sat metallic and sour-tasting in his throat, and the worry that twisted and coiled in his gut, growing a little every time he heard a violent _thump_ come from inside the sickbay.

There was a good chance Charles never would walk again, never hurry along contentedly at Erik's side, never take a few steps towards Erik in a darkened room…Erik shivered in realization.

_It was his fault._

He turned tail and stalked out of the room, leaving Hank staring after him in confusion. Erik passed Alex on the way out, muttered something about getting some air, and walked all the way to the ship's exit when he turned around. Instead, he headed upstairs to the shuttle bay, where a small reconnaissance ship was parked inside the significantly larger starship.

He entered the ship and buckled himself in.

He flicked a few switches on the control panel, the small craft coming to life under his hands.

He pulled the lever and prepared for launch.

The airlock doors in the shuttle bay opened slowly.

Erik pulled a lever, pushed some buttons, plugged in some coordinates, and took off.

Erik Lensherr flew off into the dark unknown. The stars were his only light as he left the comfortable brightness of the ship far, far behind in the vacuum.


	39. Chapter 37

Erik floated.

And floated.

Everything was dark.

The communicator flared to life as Hank yelled his name frantically through the speakers from light-years away. Erik barely glanced at the console. He systematically destroyed the metal parts making up both the communicator and the navigator, ensuring that he wouldn't be found. Now he was now essentially drifting to nowhere, with no sense of direction.

The proximity alerts went off every so often, making sure Erik was aware of looming dangers or impending gravitational fields.

Erik could see a few small planets through the clear front of the shuttle, planets he didn't recognize from any books he'd ever read or any pictures he had ever been shown.

Erik floated.

* * *

><p>AN: A note at the end this time; I'm changing it up! Hahaha. Just another short update for you guys.

To _Bramblerose4 _and _Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways_, who both reviewed, and to everybody else for that matter, sorry for all the surprise!angst, I swear it wasn't in the original plans for this story XD but it's okay, I have a feeling our boys can work it out.

~LoverBoyWonder


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry- for some reason my note never got included...anyways, reposting because of some grammatical errors I found, eurgh! Lol.**

**Thanks _Bramblerose4, Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, _and _Outcast-Loser_ for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! You're all really wonderful. **

**Thanks to _Kageriah_ for reviewing- well- THIS chapter! I'm glad you like it! If I could hug you through the comfuter I would...! Thanks again, the review was lovely.**

**Okay, here's Chapter 38, complete with edits!**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>In the end it happens in a bar.<p>

Erik was nursing a drink—he had long since stopped counting how many it had been, or even really caring what was in the glass. The bar was dim and dirty, the countertop was sticky, and the patrons left something to be desired. Even the planet he was on was relatively unknown, with just a few beings living on it and even fewer visitors.

In short, it suited Erik just fine.

He sat at one end of the dingy bar, perched on a wobbly stool, in a corner with a flickering light on the wall. The other people in the bar kept to themselves. It wasn't a lively establishment by any stretch of the word—it was filled with an oppressive near-silence that was broken only by hushed whisperings from a table behind the bar and by people asking for refills. In fact, the only real conversation Erik had heard was when he entered and asked if he could sit down next to a rugged-looking man, who was clenching a cigar in his teeth, and who promptly informed Erik in very plain terms what he could go and do with himself. In the interest of preserving his life, Erik had shrugged and retreated to the isolated corner that he had now been occupying for the better part of two hours.

Erik didn't look up when the door creaked open and a shadow fell across the bar—which made it all the more surprising when he suddenly noticed that the footsteps slowly crossing the creaking floorboards were painfully recognizable, even after the years that separated him from the particular person they belonged to.

Erik glared resolutely into his drink, stubbornly refusing to look up and give in to what he was sure were the fancies of his drunken mind.

The man who had walked into the bar had settled into another shaky seat and let out a large sigh. As the bartender approached him, glowering silently, the man ordered a scotch and rested his sagging cheek upon the knuckles of one hand. Erik's ears had pricked up at the too-familiar voice, but still the ex-pilot obstinately denied the voices in his head telling him to look over to the other side of the bar.

There were three long and desolate years between the two of them now. Erik had happily avoided any and all reminders of Charles during his wanderings, except for in his dreams where he couldn't escape them and on those nights he would awake, cold and panting, fingers clenched around sweat-soaked sheets. On those nights Erik knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again and so he would wander into the cockpit, turn off the autopilot, and fly the small craft in relaxing patterns of waves and circles, wasting fuel so he could watch the stars float by like so many candle flames.

If his mind had resorted to making him think that every small humanoid man who walked into a bar was Charles, then maybe Erik should have tried going back to sleep on those nights instead of depriving his body of the rest he obviously needed more of. He snorted into his glass, shaking his head.

_This was getting ridiculous._

He would settle this, if only for his peace of mind.

Erik, smirking indulgently at his own stupidity, turned his head to study the man at the bar and put his churning mind to rest. When he focused his vision through the smog and haze of barlight—

_Oh mein Gott._

Erik shot out of his slouched position and off of his barstool so fast that it fell over and hit the floor with a clatter, the clash of synthetic wood on synthetic wood. A few people turned to look at him in annoyance, though most kept their noses downturned to their own drinks. The man with the cigar made a _tch_ noise and pushed his stool back, slamming the door open as he stalked out of the bar.

Charles, who had been taking a delicate sip of his scotch, shuddered a little as the alcohol slithered down his throat and then turned to stare at the disturbance.

Erik could have been struck down with a nuclear weapon, and he would have looked less surprised.

Charles' eyes widened, and Erik suddenly noticed, as if studying Charles from afar, the minute changes the captain had undergone in the time they had been apart. He looked _tired_, with perhaps a few more lines crossing his once-smooth forehead and a more resigned air about him. Charles stood slowly, as if waking from a dream—or wading through quicksand—

"_Erik_," he whispers into the pregnant silence of the bar, and the word is a ghost released from his still-perfect ruby red lips, acting as the final crack in the dam Erik built so carefully against the tide of his emotions.

There is adrenaline flowing, and Erik's heart is pounding—he wants to run—wants to escape, but it's like something is holding him back, and if he didn't know better he would think that Charles was keeping him there somehow, but then he remembers that it's _Charles_. He panics anyway. Erik is frozen in place as he—Charles his captain, Charles from his dreams, Charles from his nightmares—approaches.

He is thunderstruck as he realizes: _Charles is walking_.

True, Charles has a slightly pronounced limp, and his furrowed brow implies a hidden struggle with the uncooperative muscles, but otherwise he walks normally, albeit slowly; as if he is denying that anything has ever been wrong.

Finally Charles stands before him, and many of the people in the bar are concealing their interest very poorly and craning their necks in an attempt to watch the proceedings.

Charles brings a hand up to caress Erik's cheek and Erik shivers, leaning gently into the sensation as the other man's cool knuckle grazes the side of his face. Charles skates his hand over the skin like he is touching something insubstantial, but then he brings his hand back as if to strike Erik and Erik shuts his eyes gently, acceptance and blood thrumming rhythmically in his eardrums. The bar is holding its breath as if waiting alongside Erik.

The hand falls, dropping gently to Charles's side as Charles holds back a sob.

Erik opens his eyes and sees Charles, as if for the first time, and he thinks fleetingly that it looks like the other man is about to shatter, about to fall apart into a billion little sparkling pieces of stars and dust and something implacable but so, so inherently _Charles_ that it would be identifiable even floating through the open darkness of space. It weighs on Erik's heart, the tail end of this thought, and though it may be soon forgotten and drowned out by the litany of _Charles-Charles-Charles _in his head, the feeling and the pressure in his chest still remain. So Erik does the only thing he thinks he can do.

He takes two steps forward and envelops Charles in his arms.

Suddenly there is noise once more in the bar, like maybe there was cotton in Erik's ears but now it's gone and he can finally hear again. Charles is shaking, sobbing into Erik's shoulder—Erik is still a few inches taller, some things never change—and there are hands scrabbling at his back and the nape of his neck and carding through his hair, light and gentle but with a sort of helpless urgency.

The people in the bar have turned back to their drinks, murmuring to others around them or grumbling good-naturedly to themselves. The bartender even laughs; this is the most life the bar has seen in months and everyone feels much better with a drink in their hands and something new and wonderful to talk about.

Erik takes Charles' hand in his own and pulls him slowly towards the door. They exit the bar linked together, both unwilling to loosen their grasp on the other lest they lose each other again. Erik leads the way towards his parked shuttle. Charles trails along silently. Waiting.

Erik wants to hold Charles, to kiss the lines off his brow, to pick him up and carry him inside just so he can apologize and beg forgiveness and tell Charles how it was so _wrong_ without him there, how empty the vacuum seemed though the stars were crisp and clear, but he holds his tongue.

He waits.


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hi, everyone...it's been a while. *ducks as people throw tomoatoes* I have been a horrible author. I apologize profusely for leaving this story languishing for about two months while I lazed about. To whomever is still with this story: I salute you. This is the last chapter of actual story. There will be three more alternates, which I'm posting right after this, and then that's it for the Futureverse. I love you all, and thanks for all the fantastic reviews along the way. I hope you liked reading my story, and I sure as hell liked writing it. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me along the way and also everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Special thanks to Bramblerose4, who has been a terrific friend throughout this whole endeavor. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without her kicking my butt. I don't think I'll be doing much more writing for the X-Men fandom after this, but I'll be around in other places, maybe Avengers, probably Sherlock, possibly Doctor Who and others, so watch out for me there.**

**This is the end.**

**Hang on tight.**

**Thanks again, everyone. It's been a great ride.**

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

><p>"So, long story short, I was basically a total bum for the last three years!" Erik concludes his story with a barking laugh as he waves his hands animatedly. His actions crowd the tight galley of his craft. He is standing; Charles is sitting and nursing a cup of coffee which by now has gone cold. Charles leans back as far as possible in order to avoid being struck one of Erik's flailing extremities and the corners of his lips ghost upwards faintly.<p>

Erik frowns. This isn't the Charles he remembers. He abruptly seats himself and laces his fingers together, staring intently at his old friend.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concerned with Charles's near complete lack of response.

"Nothing," Charles says in reply, his voice absent.

"Yes," Erik needles, leaning back heavily even as Charles leans forwards. "It's been a long time, Charles, but I know you."

"The thing is, Erik—" Charles fiddles with his sleeve "—I really don't think you do anymore."

"What do you mean?" Erik smiles, thinking Charles is joking.

Charles sighs, looking up slowly to match Erik's gaze. The smile slowly fades from Erik's face as he seriously considers the other man's statement.

"So what have you been up to, Charles?" Erik asks; his tone is weighted now.

"Mm. Nothing much. Raven and Hank took the others travelling." Charles changes tack suddenly with a piercing declaration, "You _left_ me, Erik! You left _us_! You left everyone! Everyone who—who _cares!"_

Erik blinks, his face going completely slack. "Charles, I—"

Charles, who has been working up to this outburst, doesn't give Erik a chance to continue. "Don't apologize!" he says in a sudden frenzy, his hands clenching into fists on his thighs. "Don't, Erik, I don't think I can take it!"

"What do you want me to say, then, Charles?" Erik jumps up again and begins pacing frantically back and forth in the little space available to him.

"Tell me you've been enjoying yourself, out in space! Tell me you've been having a wonderful time, on your own with no one to drag you down!"

"Charles…" Erik stops pacing. His gaze is hollow and he stares at the table. His eyes are unblinking, unseeing. Then he looks at Charles. "I didn't," he whispers hoarsely. "It wasn't fun, or wonderful. I've missed you so much, Charles."

"Then why, Erik? Why did you leave?" Charles is grim, accusatory.

"Because…" Erik hesitates.

"_Why?"_ Charles prods furiously.

"Because I thought I killed you," Erik finally says, voice small. "I thought you were dead. Or I thought you would live—and you would never forgive me."

Charles's fury is suddenly drained from him with the realization.

"Oh, Erik," he whispers. "Why on Earth would you think that? My friend…I will _always_ forgive you."

"Please," Erik begs, looking at Charles imploringly. He doesn't really know what he's asking for, but they both realize that it's something larger than either of them.

"Oh, Erik," Charles says again into the silence, stunned both by the confession and the sudden onslaught of his own emotion. He rises from his seat, pushing the small chair back from the table. He approaches Erik, who doesn't move, just watches him nervously, like a horse that might spook. Charles reaches out his arms to the older man, and Erik slowly leans in, accepting the embrace. It's a bit awkward, now that the raw emotion from the bar is missing, but neither is willing to let go and so they stand there, entwined, until Erik notices Charles's arms shaking with strain. He steps back to give the smaller man some respite.

"Can this work, Charles?" Erik asks anxiously. "Can we work, I mean."

Charles bites his lip as Erik holds his breath.

"I…I don't know, Erik," Charles says softly. "It's just…everything's…different."

Erik's shoulders tighten and he nods, looking past Charles's head out the porthole.

"The stars aren't different," he says quietly.

"The stars change so slowly," Charles says, obviously agonizing over his decision. "Over millions of years, Erik. It's only been three for us."

"Of course they change, Charles," Erik says, switching his gaze to stare at the other man, "but they're always _stars_. They're always going to burn."

"Erik," Charles says. He bites his lip again.

"Give in," Erik pleads. "Burn the way you're meant to. Don't tell me you don't feel this too."

"Erik," Charles says again.

"Charles, look at those stars outside." Erik points a pale finger at the porthole, and Charles turns to look, crossing his arms over his chest. Erik takes two steps forward, winds his arms around Charles's waist, and rests his chin on the top of Charles's head so that the shorter man can feel Erik's jaw work as he speaks. Charles doesn't say anything. "I don't know why those stars exist. I don't even understand enough science to know _how _they exist. But I know they _do _exist. And they keep burning, whether you want them to or not. Sure, some of them die; some of them supernova—but they're so _old_, Charles. So old; and _still_ they burn. You and me—we _are_ those stars, Charles. No matter how much you deny it, we'll just keep burning, us two. So even if—" Erik's voice cracks and he clears his throat to continue "—even if I don't know why those stars _exist_, I know why they _burn_: because they're _meant_ to. Throughout all of forever and on past eternity. And you and me, Charles? We're meant to burn even longer than that."

There's silence for a long moment as both of them look out the porthole and Erik's words hang heavy in the air. Far away from their little ship, a comet slings its tail past a distant and miniscule planet, and they both watch.

"I used to wish on shooting stars," Charles whispers, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"You don't anymore?"

"No," Charles says, but doesn't elaborate. He leans back into Erik's chest and toys idly with Erik's fingers, which rest lightly on his stomach.

"I missed you so much," Erik whispers into Charles's hair.

"I missed _you_, my friend," Charles admits quietly, staring down at Erik's hands, one of which comes up to press against the cool, glassy material of the porthole. Charles's gaze slowly rises as well, until Charles can see their reflections. His breath catches in his throat. They both look tired, but there is a determined fire in Erik's eyes.

"You do burn," Charles murmurs unthinkingly, and then blushes as he realizes he's spoken out loud.

Erik looks solemn. "We burn together." He motions to the stars again and Charles's eyes flicker back and forth. "The stars burn to show us how."

"They burn for us," Charles says, understanding.

"Yes," Erik says simply.

There's another long silence, and then Erik breaks it.

"We could find a nice planet, you know. Settle down."

"No," Charles shakes his head gently, "There are so many planets to visit, so many that need help."

"Are you still an ambassador?" Erik asks, surprised.

"No," Charles smiles thinly, "A teacher. They call me _Professor Xavier,_ now."

"Professor Xavier," Erik tastes the words in his mouth. "Nice."

"Yes," Charles agrees.

"We could travel together," Erik suggests.

Charles is silent.

"Charles?"

Charles turns around finally, breaking the spell of timelessness that had permeated the room as they stood.

"Three years, Erik," is what he says as he faces the taller man, and Erik winces.

"Charles, I swear I'll never leave you again, God, I didn't want to leave you _then_," Erik says, and tears of frustration, threatening to fall, make his eyes look glassy. "Please believe me."

"I believe you, my friend," Charles says, looking very small and very sad. "But you left anyway."

"Charles, please," Erik is quickly growing frantic again; he can see that he's losing Charles; the stars' light is fading. "Wait—"

"My friend, I just…I don't know. I want to, but…" Charles looks pained and turns towards the door.

Erik breathes out once, slowly, through his mouth to calm down. He puts his hands up and says, "Charles. Wait."

Charles stops.

"Look."

Charles slowly turns around again to face Erik.

Erik gets down on his knees. "Charles Xavier, please—please stay with me. I don't care where we go, or what we do. Just…don't leave," Erik whispers.

"Erik, I—I don't want to leave," Charles says.

"Then don't."

Charles's gaze is level. Without breaking his expression, he says only, "_You_ left."

"No…" Erik's eyes widen, and he shakes his head. "_No. _You always said to be better—you were always a better man than me, Charles. Don't make the mistake I made!"

"Was it a mistake, my friend?" Charles says in a low voice.

"Of course it was a mistake, Charles—" Erik stops, fidgets, and then continues so quietly Charles almost can't hear him, "the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Really, Erik, do you mean that?" Charles's eyes are as blue as the faraway sky on Earth.

"Of course," Erik hears himself saying without any hesitation at all, "Of course I mean it, I—" Erik falls silent.

"What, Erik?" Charles asks softly, kneeling down on the floor as well to lock eyes with Erik.

Erik takes Charles's hands and places them on the sides of his head.

Charles studies Erik's face. "Are you sure?" he asks with a frown, fairly positive he knows what the answer will be but wanting to hear it anyway.

"Yes, Charles," Erik says, "I'm sure."

Charles takes a deep breath and then slips into Erik's mind so effortlessly that it's almost as though he never left.

_Erik's mind, far from being the turbulent—albeit strictly controlled—maelstrom it once was, is now, to Charles's surprise, now neatly organized and well-kept. It's a softer entity, with less brute force and more careful finesse. Obviously Erik has changed, though not enough to prevent Charles from recognizing the touch of his mind. There is one prominent, overbearing feeling that Charles detects, that Charles traces the tail ends of in the hopes of naming it. He follows one gentle tendril to a glowing core, the center of Erik's thoughts and, mentally preparing himself, Charles steps inside._

_It is with a shock that Charles can finally name Erik's emotion—it's _love_, so powerful and strong that it's actually giving off warmth inside Erik's mind. It feels like the fabric of Charles's shirt; it smells like nothing other than Charles; it's an assimilation of every single memory of Erik's that Charles is in._

Charles withdraws from Erik's mind, shaky and reeling from sheer sensation.

He falls forward, landing on Erik's chest and pushing him onto his back. They lie on the floor like that, Charles resting atop Erik, Charles's big blue eyes reassuring Erik's, a silent mantra of _it will be okay, it will be okay._

Erik wraps his arms around Charles and pulls him in.

"I love you," Erik breathes over Charles's lips, into Charles's mouth, "I love you, don't leave me."

"I won't, God, _Erik_, I won't leave, I love you—"

They kiss, and as their eyes slide shut millions of old stars die to make room for a multitude of new ones.


	42. Third Alternative

Charles awoke with a start, thinking he could feel his legs again. When he tried to move to get out of bed, however, he found himself unable to move, as always. With a sigh he used his arms to push himself up and then slide into the wheelchair next to his bed. He rolled himself over to the window of his bedroom, where he cast out a single thought in search of the person who still haunted his dreams.

He couldn't remember exactly what the dream had been about—

_ Flashes of rocket fire and gunfire—_

_ His sister and Hank, before Hank's transformation—_

_ Erik—_

_ Magneto—_

But he knew it had been a good dream nonetheless.

Charles pulled the questing probe back with another sigh, receiving no reply from the mind of Erik Lensherr. He looked up at the sky, at the twinkling stars. They burned brightly, so brightly.

Far away, Magneto trailed his fingers along the underside of his helmet's edge. He briefly considered removing it, but then decided against it. He had just awoken from a strange dream, a dream of fights and space and Charles.

Erik Lensherr looked up at the sky, at the twinkling stars. They burned brightly, so brightly.


	43. Fourth Alternative

_ Suspend reality for a moment, and pretend that there was only a six-month gap where everybody stayed on Galstir together, that Erik and Charles are staying together on Galstir for some time longer to fix the planet's governmental system and help the natives industrialize, that Raven and Hank have decided that they're going to go back to Earth for Raven to have her baby, and that Alex and Sean decide they'll take a vacation and go with them. Before they leave Galstir, Raven approaches Charles to get her brother's advice one last time. Your cooperation in the matter is appreciated._

"What if my child is like me?"

The whisper was for her brother alone, and Charles knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Raven to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Charles bent down so that Raven's face was level with his own. Alone of Charles' family, Raven had inherited his mother's physiology.

"Raven Darkholme," Charles said quietly, so that nobody but Erik could hear, and he was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Hank, who was already on the shuttle, "you were blessed with wonderful genes. They were our mother's and she was one of the most beautiful women I ever knew".

"But _just say_-"

"-then the McCoy family will have gained a beautiful child, won't it? But if it matters to you, you will be able to check with your doctors. I have been developing something for this purpose for some time."

"Really?"

"I thought you might want it, one day."

He had never told her what he was working on for all those years, and he saw the wonder in Raven's face as he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the side of the shuttle, and the blurred outlines of loved ones were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Raven jumped into the ship and Hank closed the door behind them. Sean and Alex were looking out of the porthole nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the shuttle and off, seemed to be turned towards Charles.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Sean, who had run back to the doors, as he and Alex craned around to look at the other passengers.

"Don't let it worry you," said Erik. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Raven, Hank, Sean, and Alex all laughed. The doors closed as the shuttle prepared for takeoff, and Charles and Erik ran beside it, watching the aliens' happy faces, already ablaze with excitement. Charles kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his family glide away from him…

The last engine flickered to life in the warm air. The shuttle lifted into the sky and was soon a tiny glimmer of light in the sky. Charles' hand was still raised in farewell.

"They'll be all right," murmured Erik.

As Charles looked at him, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the scar that Shaw's ray gun had left on his hip.

"I know they will."

The scar had not pained Charles for six months. All was well.


	44. Fifth Alternative

_ Again I ask you to suspend reality, and pretend that everyone met up back on Galstir where they bought a ship, were appointed honorary members of the Federation of Planets, adopted Starfleet rules and regulations as their own, and decided to fly themselves around the galaxy in order to promote peace and general welfare amongst planets and peoples._

Charles sat back in the captain's seat and adjusted his red command uniform, a look of grim determination gracing his features. "At your order, Number One," he commanded Erik, who was sitting in the chair to his right, also in red. A very blue Raven sat in the chair on his left, and she looked up to smile at Hank, who was wearing a uniform of bright yellow and sitting at the helm in front of her. Yellow-dressed Alex stood behind them all, manning the weapons console, while Sean, wearing red as well, was next to Hank, preparing to sling them into warp at Erik's word. Erik gave a tight smile, full of excitement, and took a deep breath. "Engage," he commanded. Sean pushed the button, and the _Enterprise-X_ was flung into warp seven. The Federation starship quickly became a pinprick of light in the inky blackness of space as the stars rushed past the viewing screen, and they were boldly going where no one had gone before.


End file.
